Hijo de las Tinieblas
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: el lord sabe la existencia de su heredero...lo que no sabe es que el viejo loco hara hasta lo imposible para que la profecia creada por el se cumpla sin importar que el hijo debe eliminar a su propio padre.NO SLASH SUSPENDIDO hasta nuevo aviso gomen
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto! Con un nueva historia de Harry Potter 

No es yaoi , ni slash

Personajes principales: Harry Potter y Voldemort

Espero que me dejen reviews...me animan a seguir escribiendo

Esta historia se situa al final del cuarto libro...osea Harry tiene 14 años y va a cumplir los 15 años

Maryn Kimura

* * *

Introducción

El Lord cerro la puerta de su habitacion , la cual dio un tremendo chillido por la furia reflejada en el frio rostro de Voldemort.su plan habia fracasado. Ese Potter...siempre arruinando sus planes...pero ahora tenia un punto a su favor...tenia un cuerpo. Un cuerpo propio en unos dias mas recuperaria su verdadera apariencia...la apariencia joven y fuerte que tenia antes...

-Es solo cuestion de tiempo...-dijo el Lord recostándose en su cama, la cual tenia sabanas de seda negra y cortinas color verde esmeralda. Las paredes eran de un color plata y los muebles antiguos le daban un toque de misterio y soledad. (Una habitacion muy Slytherin para mi gusto )

fruncio el ceño. Tenia que idear otro plan para tener al maldito mocoso en su poder. Habia que admitir que el chico Ppotter era un buen rival. Tambien que su parecido es casi sorprendente. No solo físicamente. Sino tambien sicológicamente.

¿Como alguien puede parecerse tanto a él?

Esa pregunta siempre molestaba al lord. En realidad. Harry era una persona sorprendente...tenia un nivel mágico muy poderoso para su edad y eso le interesaba...no sabia por que pero algo tenia el maldito mocoso que le molestaba...era algo...en su mirar...que no lo dejaba tranquilo...¿qué era ese algo que lo molestaba?

-Creo que hay una sola forma de averiguarlo...Nagini..-llamo el Lord e inmediatamente una gran serpiente aparecio de entre las tinieblas de esa habitacion.

-Si mi lord?

-Quiero que vayas a Privet Drive...espia al chico Potter...dame un informe de todo lo que haga ese mocoso...-dijo el lord viendo a la serpiente friamente esta asistio con un movimiento de su cabeza y volvio a desaparecer- pronto sabre que es lo que me prohibe matarte...Harry.

* * *

Kawaii...lo deje en el suspenso...espero que les guste...no es yaoi ni slash...espero que me dejen reviews...me animan a seguir escribiendo! 


	2. 1: El Diario

Gracias por los reviews...

El capitulo anterior fue muy corto!

Por eso los voy a recompensar...

Capitulo 1

El Diario

Un chico de desordenados cabellos negros azabache, ojos verdes esmeraldas y un cuerpo muy delgado estaba en el jardín del numero 4 de privet drive. Ese chico se llamaba Harry Potter

Harry estaba trabajando en el jardín frontal de la casa a altas horas de la noche. Su tio vermon estaba en la sala de estar , despierto. Observando el trabajo de Harry. el chico tenia que trabajar a estas horas en el jardín para no ser visto por los vecinos. pero era tanta la necesidad de sus tios en hacerle daño que ni se preocupaban de que llevara un chaleco en las frias noches de verano en que lo hacian trabajar . la respiración de Harry mientras sacaba la hierba de entre las rosas de su tia se hacia mas agitada. intentando respirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible en cada inspiración. ¿Por que sentia su cuerpo hervir si estaba muerto de frio?. El chico Potter se levanto de la fria tierra en la que estuvo 4 horas enteras y se acerco a la puerta. pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba cerrada con llave

-Tio...tio déjeme entrar...-dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible.sentia su cuerpo hervir...su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa...

-No hasta que quites toda la mala hierva del jardín...-se oyo detrás de la puerta.

-Son las 4 de la mañana...déjeme entrar por favor mañana termino con to...

-No te dejare entrar hasta que termines de sacar esa maldita hierva del jardín!-dijo vermon en un grito moderado. Para no ser escuchado por los vecinos.

-Pero...

-Ya lo escuchaste...-dijo vermon abriendo la puerta. viendo el estado en que estaba Harry...sonrio para sus adentros-¡ahora trabaja!-dijo golpeando a harry en el rostro haciendo al pelinegro caer

Una silenciosa serpiente fue testigo del fuerte golpe que le dio el muggle a Harry y que como ese gordo se lo llevo inconsciente a su habitacion para despues arrojarlo en la cama como si fuera un saco de papas. La sigilosa serpiente espero hasta que los ronquidos de vermon se escucharan por toda la casa para subir por una enredadera hasta la habitacion del pequeño.lo que vio la dejo un poco impactada. En la cama. sin cobijar, tremendamente palido y respirando con dificultad estaba el chico potter, sus mejillas sonrojadas con clara señal de fiebre.las manos del joven apretaban fuertemente las sabanas intentando calmar el dolor que sentia en su cuerpo. Lentamente se acerco a la cama y subio en ella sin importarle que el chico tumbado en ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando.

-¿quien...?-dijo el chico en un susurro. Abriendo un poco los ojos.para ver quien se habia sentado en su pequeña cama

_-Tranquilo pequeño...-_dijo una silvante voz que hizo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos e intentara levantarse . pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.

_-Eres...la serpiente de Voldemort...que haces a..._-Harry cerro los ojos al sentir la suave sabana calentar un poco su cuerpo...la razon golpeo rapido su mente ¿ nagini lo estaba cobijando? _–¿que estas...?_

_-Tranquilo- Harry sintio la silbante lengua de nagini en su frente-tienes fiebre...¿desde cuando te dejan a estas horas limpiando el jardín?...¿que eso no se hace en el dia?- una ironica sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del gryffindor_

_-Para que quieres saber?_

_-Solo dilo-dijo furiosa la serpiente haciendo que un escalofrio se apoderara de la espalda de Harry_

_-Lo han hecho desde que tengo 8 años...pero...es ...la primera vez que me enfermo asi...normal...mente...son...solo mareos y fiebres cortas...-dijo en un susurro apenas audible , cerrando los ojos cayendo en la inconsiencia_

La serpiente miro fijamente al chico dormir...se parecia mucho a tom de pequeño...su parecido era impresionante...la serpiente se escondio en el armario de Harry ocultandose en las sombras de la habitacion del menor...tenia que seguir espiando al pequeño. tenia que saber que hace cada dia ese chico.

Al dia siguente...

-DESPIERTA MOCOSO-dijo vermon abriendo la puerta de la habitacion de Harry violentamente.haciendo que el chico se levantara casi de inmediato.-NO HAS HECHO NADA DE TUS DEBERES...SOLO HAS ESTADO TUMBADO EN LA CAMA...

-Tio...no...me siento muy bien...-dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido...- ¿como quiere que haga las cosas si apenas puedo mantenerme de pie?-dijo Harry furioso. Pero apenas su voz salia de su garaganta

-Acaso crees que me importa?...te quedaras sin comer durante dos dias enteros y ahora baja y has tus deberes, despues de que termines limpiaras la casa completa mas el patio trasero y en la noche terminaras el jardín frontal escuchaste fenómeno?

-Pero...-vermon levanto la mano dándole a entender que si decia algo lo iba a golpear.

-Escuchaste fenómeno?-repitio su tio.Harry asistio con la cabeza.- bien ahora vistete y baja a hacer el desayuno-dijo vermon desapareciendo y Harry se tumbo en la cama. aun sonrojado por la fiebre ... su cuerpo le dolia a horrores...lentamente se vistio y bajo las escaleras. Nagini salio del cuarto por la ventana. Y se escondio en los arbustos que cubrian el numero 4 para espiar a Harry.

* * *

Un joven de 25 años , cabello negro azabache liso ,tomado en un coleta., y ojos verdes profundos casi negros paseaba tranquilamente por las calles del valle de Godric...recordando el acontecimiento mas importante del mundo mágico que se dio lugar en aquel tranquilo lugar...aquel suceso inesperado que cambio el rumbo de la primera guerra...y que el fue el protagonista principal...(sonrisa sadica made in voldy)

El lord se detuvo frente a una casa en ruinas...estaba realmente destruida. Unas barreras magicas cuidaban la estructuras de hurtos.por parte de los fanáticos que vienen a la casa cada año para recordar y celebrar su caida.

Magos insignificantes-dijo Voldemort en un susurro y con un solo movimiento de su varita logro entrar en aquellas murallas y pasar sin ningun tipo de problema la puerta de la casa. La casa estaba casi intacta a no ser si contamos el techo destruido ,los trozos de madera revueltos en todas partes y algunas cosas como lamparas o albumnes de fotos habian sido sacadas de sus lugares dejando un rastro de polvo como señal de su ausencia.

Las piernas del lord lo llevaron al segundo piso...en donde habian tres habitaciones. Una era la matrimonial.en donde dormian los potter, la otra tenia posters de motocicletas y autos muggle.

-Tipico de Black-dijo Voldemort con odio y se acerco a la ultima habitacion...la habitacion de Harry.el lord vio el techo completamente destruido, la cuna del bebe antes blanca y hermosa ahora era un bulto negro olvidado por el tiempo...todo en la habitación del menor era completamente inservible excepto...- que es esto?-pregunto Voldemort al encontrar un pequeño librito con la portada roja y letras doradas .

_L.E._

-Que diablos-dijo el lord el librito comenzo a brillar, violentamente se abrio y en las primeras paginas aparecieron letras con una muy cuidadosa caligrafia...aquellas letras resplandecían en un color rojo. Haciendo mucho mas facil su lectura.

_En manos de un gran mago._

_Al cual odio es lo único que puedes sentir por el_

_Tiene escondido en su poder_

_Algo que ni tu sabias que él podría poseer._

_No creas lo que una falsa profecía ha de decir_

_Solo cree en las letras impresas con mi puño y letra_

_El puño y letra que protegió tu posesión mas valiosa_

_Y que ahora intenta revelar...lo que en verdad sucedió en el pasado._

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado...mi redacción no es muy buena pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo...ademas se me ocurrio otra historia de Harry y Tom para escribir...pero no es Slash ni Yaoi...me lo prohibieron hasta que cumpla los 18 años...pero me gusta la idea de que Harry se vea en problemas por culpa de Voldemort 


	3. 2: La Verdad Oculta I

Arigato por los reviews...

Agradezco a alejamoto-chan...por darme ideas para esta historia...la idea del diario es de ella...

GRACIAS ALEJAMOTO

Dejen reviews please...peor si no quieren no dejen con que la lean me conformo.

No es slash no yaoi...

Capitulo 2

La Verdad Oculta

El lord se sento en su cama mientras hojeaba el libro. Todo el libro estaba escrito con la misma ortografia y tinta roja. Decidio leer el libro por completo para asi saber que queria decir esos extraños párrafos.

_Querido diario_ :

"_En manos de un gran mago_

_Al cual odio es lo único que puedes sentir por el_

_Tiene escondido en su poder_

_Algo que ni tu sabias que él podría poseer._

_No creas lo que una falsa profecía ha de decir_

_Solo cree en las letras impresas con mi puño y letra_

_El puño y letra que protegió tu posesión mas valiosa_

_Y que ahora intenta revelar...lo que en verdad sucedió en el pasado."_

_Esta es la primera parte de una extraña profecía...una profecía que fue escondida en lo profundo de la seccion prohibida de la bibloteca de hogwarts y que james, Un loco sin remedio, me trajo un dia despues de una escapada nocturna._

_No tengo ni idea que podra significar esta nueva profecía ni tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerla saber al mundo...algo me dice que esta profecía tiene algo que ver con la guerra...espero que esta profecía sea capaz de detener esta guerra._

_L.E._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Querido diario:_

_He tenido extraños sueños...creo que tengo el don de ver lo que va a suceder en el pasado...ya se es algo estupido...pero es muy extraño que dos dias despues de haber encontrado esa profecía tenga extraños sueños con respecto a una de mis amigas, una extraña sombra negra, y un llanto...el llanto de un bebe..._

_El resto de la profecía es aun mas confusa...pero debo ponerla aquí para poder entenderla y que quede registro de que existe._

"_Un nombre y una identidad falsa._

_Ocultara a aquella poseccion_

_Que del bando en que esta no es valorada_

_Solo es un objeto que sera puesto en tu contra_

_Y que en realidad es fiel a ti._

_Debes tener cuidado_

_El bando del bien no permitira que recuperes lo perdido_

_Ya que si lo recuperas todo terminara._

_Batallas sin sentido, oscuridad y luz... todo acabara_

_Para ser atraido a un armonia sin igual_

_Pero el bando del bien no quiere eso._

_Poder...solo el poder es lo que desean..._

_Y si tienen que tener a la fuerza lo que es tuyo por derecho_

_Asi sera._

_El Lord de las tinieblas ha de buscar lo que le pertenece_

_Mas el joven principe esta atrapado gracias a las personas que alguna vez logro amar y proteger._

_4 personas lo ayudaran._

_mas sin embargo su esfuerzo sera en vano_

_una serpiente ayudara al lord a recuperar a..._

_su descendencia."_

_Esta es la profecía que encontro James en la bibloteca...la profecía es muy descriptiva al respecto de que el mago tenebroso, lord Voldemort...debe buscar algo...pero...no se lo que es...bueno te dejo tengo que hacer la cena para esta noche. El ser Señora Potter es algo complicado...pero me encanta el titulo!...Señora Potter..._

_Jajaja_

_L.E._

_XXXXXX_

Voldemort dejo el libro aun lado mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos...buscar algo...una poseccion...descendencia...¿que queria decir esa profecía?. Volvio a leer las ultimas lineas y una gotita aparecio en su cabeza

-Lily Evans esta loca-dijo en un susurro mientras volvia a retomar la lectura de aquel librito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagini iba a toda prisa por los terrenos del castillo de slytherin...no sabia por que pero un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella la obligaba a ayudar al niño-que – vivio. Entro en el castillo a toda prisa y se fue directo a la habitacion de tom...al entrar vio al lord leyendo atentamente cada palabra del diario de Lily.

_A los pocos dias de haber contraido matrimonio con James. me encontre con una amiga mia qu eno veia desde que salimos de Hogwarts...su nombre es Luna Therhim...venia desesperada. Su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal, su cabello rubio casi blanco estaba muy desordenado y sus ropas estaban muy sucias y rotas y sus ojos azules...apenas estaban con vida...me pidio ayuda...que acababa de saber la mejor noticia del mundo pero que tenia miedo...mucho miedo y sin mas se desmayo._

_James y yo la llevamos al hospital...estaba muy mal...y nos dijeron la causa de su estado nervioso y temores...estaba embarazada...cuando desperto le dijimos que si queria irse a vivir con nosotros y ella acepto. Despues de unos dias me conto lo que habia pasado. Ella habia tenido una relacion amorosa con un mago muy poderoso...ella lo ama al igual que el a ella pero de repente comenzo a hacer locuras...matar gente y esas cosas y ella asustada huyo. Pero...a los dias despues de haber huido se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de el...pero tenia miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar... yo le ofreci mi apoyo tanto economico como moral ella acepto la ayuda y ambas nos volvimos las amas de casas...despues de unos dias me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada yo tambien ...debiste ver la emocion en el rostro de James al enterarse...jajaja hasta le sace una foto...tenia una cara de bobo que nunca se me va a olvidar...ya retomando el tema yo tambien estoy embarazada...que emocion...ya se como se llamara mi hijo...Harry..._

_Me siento algo mal...creo que el almuerzo no se me dio bien...bueno me voy antes de que estos malestares se complicen ._

_L.E._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Querido diario._

_No te he podido escribir en estos nueve meses...se nos complico el panorama...tu sabes los malestares, los vomitos , los mareos los desmayos, los celos del padre, la emocion de las amigas de la madre, la locura de sirius y remus...en fin pasaron muchas cosas estos nueve meses pero...AH...me duele...que onda?...AH de nuevo...me duele el vientre...no sera que..._

_Mierda...Harry ya va a nacer...eh...¿por que grita luna?...no sea que ella tambien..._

_O no...luna ha venido corriendo a mi habitación...tenia todo su vestido empapado. Y su rostro reflejaba terror...y al verme mejor...tambien estoy mojada...mierda...¡Harry no pudiste esperar un poco mas de tiempo!...lo peor que estamos solas en la casa y las contraciones nos impiden movernos mucho...demonios ¿que haremos?...espera alguien toca la puerta...que sea James porfavor..._

_ES JAMES...GRACIAS AL CIELO...AHORA AL HOSPITAL...HARRY Y ALEX NO PUEDEN ESPERAR.._

_Nos vemos_

_L.E._

_XXXX_

- Luna...tu...estabas-dijo el Lord sin notarqueNagini habia entrado en la habitacion

_-Tom...debo pedirte algo importante...-dijo Nagini pero no fue escuchada por tom quien leia la ultima pagina de ese libro.la pagina que decia todo lo que habia pasado._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Nunca he recibido tantos reviews...se los agradezco mucho. el proximo capitulo cuenta como harry es el hijo de voldemort...y como se las arreglo el viejo loco para esconderlo...si se preguntan harry se esta mejorando del resfriado...pero igual sigue debil...jijiji me encanta enfermarlo...


	4. 3 ¿Alex?

Gracias por los reviews 

No saben como les agradezco que me dejen reviews y que les guste esta historia!

Ahora seguimos con la drama!

Capitulo 3

¿Alex?

Querido diario 

_He de darte la peor noticia que pudo haber sucedido...mi parto se complico a ultimo momento...mi hijo Harry...fallecio unos minutos después de haber nacido...si vieras mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas en estos momentos mientras escribo._

_Mi amiga luna tuvo un parto igual que complicado que el mio...pero el pequeño Alex esta bien...es un chico muy fuerte...pero...mi amiga no tuvo suerte...ella fallecio despues de dar a luz a Alex...pero sus ultimas palabras fueron que porfavor cuidara de Alex...que lo cuidara como ella cuidara de Harry en el cielo...ella fallecio al igual que mi pequeño...pero se que Harry estará bien con ella...ella...siempre fue una muy buena persona...alex esta muy bien...su cabello es negro azabache al igual que james y sus ojos...aunque paresca extraño son de un verde azulado. Precioso...su nombre completo es Alexander Thomas Riddle...no se porque le puso el apellido del padre...pero dijo que era para que el pequeño conociera el apellido de su padre...y Thomas...para molestar al padre...dijo que se llamaba asi y que nunca le gusto el nombre...y que ella para fastidiarlo le puso asi a su hijo...jajaja... todos se han adecuado al pequeño Alex...incluso james empezo a quererlo como un hijo...pero Dumbledore lo mira con odio y rencor...no se porque pero lo mira con todo el odio que un dia vi como ese mismo odio iba dirigido al-que –no-debe-ser-nombrado..._

_El pequeño Alex ha comenzado a llorar...tendre que ir a consolarlo...te dejo pero despues volvere a escribir._

_L.E._

_( mas abajo en la misma pagina del diario)_

_COMO SE ATREVIO ESE VIEJO...DUMBLEDORE VINO A MI CASA ESTA TARDE A DECIRME A JAMES Y A MI QUE LE DIÉRAMOS A ALEX NUESTRO APELLIDO...yo me nege rotundamente...este chico es un Riddle...no es un Potter ...nosotros somos como sus padres adoptivos que lo cuidan...pero no el viejo loco decia que tomáramos a ese chico como si fuera Harry que fingiéramos que Harry nunca fallecio y que Alex nunca existio pero que se cree ese maldito!...dijo que si no lo haciamos se veria obligado a hacerlo el..._

_Espero que no le haga nada malo a Alex...si se atreve solo a tocarlo lo hare pedazos...algo me decia de una profecía...que Alex tenia que ser un Potter para matar a Voldemort...esta mas chiflado...y yo pense que era a James al que le faltaba un tornillo..._

_Bueno tengo que irme...te ocultare en la habitacion de alex..._

_L.E._

Voldemort dejo caer el librito rojo. Con una cara de terror en su rostro...ahora comprendia todo...el porque luna desaparecio y esa extraña profecía que habia escuchado de parte de sus mortifagos.

Que a fines del 7 mes naceria el chico que lo mataria...y el sin dudar creyo en esa profecía absurda y fue a matar a ese chico...sin saber que ese chico...que ese chico...

-Tom?...responde...he cumplido con tu misión y he venido a pedirte algo-dijo Nagini algo furiosa por la falta de atención

-Nagini...que sabes sobre A...Harry...-dijo voldemort

-Harry Potter es...abusado por sus tios mi lord...lo obligan a hacer todas los quehaceres de la casa, a limpiar el jardín frontal a altas horas de la noche, no le dan de comer algunos dias y cuando cumplio los once años sus tios decidieron cambiarlo de habitacion a la segunda habitacion de la casa...vivia en una alacena debajo de las escaleras-dijo nagini cada palabra que decia nagini era como una navaja en el corazon del lord.- has sentido aquella debilidad ...la debilidad de Harry?

-Si...¿que le sucedió?-dijo en un tono preocupado...lo que alarmo y sorprendio a su amiga.

-¿Que sucede tom?...-pregunto Nagini al ver el tono preocupado del lord...al no recibir respuesta prefirió contestar la pregunta-...el estaba en el jardín...limpiando el jardín a las de la mañana su tio no lo dejaba entrar hasta que terminara...se enfermo...tenia fiebre y su cuerpo le dolia terriblemente...su tio al ver que el chico estaba enfermo...lo golpeo...y se lo llevo a su cuarto y lo dejo en la cama sin preocuparse por su estado...al dia siguente lo hiceron trabajar...aun sigue trabajando...vine a pedirte ayuda...el chico pronto caera inconsciente si sigue trabajando...

-QUE...-dijo Tom , Nagini lo vio asustada.

XX

Harry habia salido al jardín frontal cuando vio que las luces de las casas cercanas se apagaban...lentamente se acerco a las rosas de su tia y comenzo a sacar la mala hierba que habia a su alrededor...podia sentir las gotas de sudor frio que recorrian su cabeza y mojaban su cabello...se sentia pesimo...pero...no podia hacer nada...no podia quejarse...ni tampoco revelarse...estaba muy debil...

-OH POR DIOS HARRY-dijo la voz de una mujer mayor. Harry volteo y vio a la señora Figg acercarse a el a toda velocidad. Harry sintio algo frio en su frente...era la mano de la señora Figg.

-Señora Figg...que sucede?

-Pero por dios chico...estas hirviendo en fiebre...que hacias a estas horas limpiando el jardín...tan desabrigado y con esta fiebre!-dijo la señora tomando a Harry de la mano y llevándolo camino a su casa- yo te cuidare...apuesto que esos Dursley te obligaron limpiar el jardín a esta horas...por dios...cuando los vea...

-No se...preocupe...estoy bien-dijo el chico nervioso...la señora Figg. lo miro furiosa

-No me digas que estas bien chico porque no lo estas...necesitas descanso, tomar mucho liquido y lo mas importante...comer bien...esos Dursley te tienen en los huesos..vamos entra-dijo empujando al joven en su casa la cual estaba llena de gatos , subio con Harry al segundo piso y lo dejo en la habitacion de huéspedes. En la cual habia una gran cama , algunos muebles y un baño privado.- esta sera tu habitación por ahora mi niño, en el armario hay unos pijamas ponte uno y recuéstate...yo vendre enseguida con una buena sopa.-dijo la señora y esta se retiro dejando a Harry en la habitacion.

-Pero ¿en que me he metido?-dijo el chico tumbándose en la cama despues de vestirse con un pijama verde de hombre que habia en el armario.el chico entro en su nueva cama y se cobijo con las sabanas y frazadas de estas y suspiro. Se sentia tan bien...estar en una cama comoda unos momentos despues la señora Figg. vino con una toallita humeda y un tazon con agua fria , le puso con mucha delicadeza la toallita humeda en la frente calmando un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenia el menor.

-Bien...esto te calmara un poco la fiebre...ahora duerme...debes descansar...-y sin mas salio de la habitacion , Harry sintio un gran vacio en su corazon...pero el sueño lo vencio y sin quererlo se durmió profundamente.

XX

Harry sintio como algo amargo pasaba por su garganta e inmediatamente se desperto , sus ojos divisaron una sombra oscura frente a el.. pero lo unico que se diferenciaba de aquella figura eran...sus ojos verdes...Harry intento hablar pero sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato entrando en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. La figura negra sonrio , se sento en la cama y comenzo a acariciar los cabellos negros del menor

-Alex...-dijo el lord en un susurro y cuando iba a sacar al pelinegro de la cama unos pasos en las escaleras lo alertaron, inmediatamente hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y salio de la habitacion. No sin antes dejar un paquete en la mesa de noche sin ser notado por la anciana

Harry abrio los ojos lentamente al recibir unos rayos del sol caer en su rostro...se reicorporo. Y se extraño totalmente al no sentir dolor alguno al moverse...

- Que diablos...?-dijo el chico , pero el recuerdo de la sombra negra...lo hizo entremecerse-¿por que me senti seguro cuando aquella sombra aparecio?...que me dio esa sombra?...parece que una pocion para el resfriado o algo...ya me siento mucho mejor...-dijo el chico levantándose de la cama en eso llega la señora Figg

-Pero que haces levantado recuéstate aun estas enfermo

-Pero ya me siento mucho mejor señora Fig...- ella lo miro dudosa un segundo para despues acercarse y ponerle la palma de la mano en su frente...ella fruncio el ceño

-Pero como...?

-Ya puedo irme señora Fig.?-pregunto Harry inocentemente la anciana nego con la cabeza

-No...Harry querido un joven llamado Lupin vendra a recojerte...ve a la casa de tus tios...arregla tus cosas y espera...eso fue todo lo que me dijo...

-Ya veo...gracias señora Fig. por cuidarme...y por decirme el recado...

-De nada querido...ahora vistete y baja te preparare el desayuno

-No señora Fig. no es necesa...-pero la puerta se cerro dejando a harry en la habitacion, Harry se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la silla en donde dejo su ropa pero.- que es esto?-pregunto al ver un paquete en la silla que antes no estaba ahí. El chico recogio el paquete y lo abrio. Adentro habia un collar de plata con esmeraldas...con pequeñas serpientes hechas de oro, - que?...es hermoso...-dijo y sin mas se lo puso el amuleto brillo un poco pero por la prisa del chico este no se dio cuenta.a lo lejos dos ojos amarillos veian la escena con curiosidad.

-Y yo pense que solo un heredero de Slytherin podia ponerse ese collar-dijo la serpiente ocultándose en las sombras.-que curioso...

XXXXX

Hola! En el siguente capitulo...Harry llega a Hogwarts ,sospechas del viejo loco, y planes del lord para recuperar a su hijo.

Gracias por leer el fic!


	5. En Hogwarts

Gracias por los reviews...se los agradesco de todo corazon...

Entre a clases...por eso tendre menos tiempo de escribir ...ya nos han fijado pruebas y es algo frustrante... pero he de poner mi mejor esfuerzo no dejen de leer la historia...

Capitulo 5

En Hogwarts

Harry salio tranquilamente de la casa de la señora Fig. y se dirigio al numero 4 de Privet drive en donde su tio le estaba esperando fingiendo que estaba revisando el estado de su carro. Cuando vio a Harry inmediatamente lo tomo y lo arrojo adentro de la casa haciendo que la cabeza del chico se golpeara fuertemente en la pared.

-QUE TE CREES? FENÓMENO...EN DONDE ESTABAS?ACASO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS AMIGOS ANORMALES IGUAL QUE TU?...DIME!-decia Vermon acercándose a Harry y este cerro los ojos al ver que su tio se preparaba para golpearlpo Vermon golpeo el cuerpo de Harry pero Harry no sentia ningun golpe , no sentia dolor..nada...lentamente abrio los ojos encontrándose que habia una fuerza invisible que lo protegia de los golpes de su tio. Su tio estaba colérico intentanto inultilmente de romper el campo de fuerza que protegia a Harry- MALDITOS SEAS...-dijo vermon calmandose al ver que no podria golpear a Harry pero cuando se calmo lo suficiente como para engañar a lo que sea que estuviera protegiendo al chico lo tomo por las ropas y lo llevo a su habitacion en donde lo arrojo violentamente a la cama y lo encerro con llave

-Argg...-dijo Harry al ser arrojado a la cama pero un pequeño click lo desconcentro-mierda...-dijo Harry dejándose caer en la cama-me ha encerrado...ahora que hare?...quizas le digan a remus que no estoy en casa o algo asi...demonios...¿y si le envio una lechuza?...no puedo hacer eso Hegwid desaparecio misteriosamente...apuesto que ese maldito de Dudley la hirio y ahora no se si estara bien...mierda...

Se escucho un din dong de abajo y Harry se puso de pie rapidamente y se acerco a la puerta

-Buenos dias señora Dursley...vengo por Harry

-Lo siento...pero Harry no esta aquí...-dijo Petunia con un tono de preocupación falsa

-NO LE CREAS REMUS ESTOY AQUÍ-grito Harry desde el segundo piso golpeando la puerta pero Dudley tenia la musica a todo volumen haciendo que sus gritos fueran apagados por la ridícula musica que le gustaba al cerdo..perdon Dudley

-Como que no esta aquí?-pregunto Remus mirando fijamente a la señora Dursley agudizando sus sentidos de Licantropo

-El se escapo anoche y no lo hemos vuelto a ver...la lechuza del chico desaparecio y no pudimos avisarles...no sabemos en donde esta...

-NO LES CREAS...REMUS ESTOY EN MI HABITACION...ESTOY ENCERRADO...REMUS

Remus sonrio al escuchar la voz y los golpes del chico a que consideraba su cachorro y vio cínicamente a la señora Dursley

-Muy buena mentira señora Dursley... ahora si me disculpa debo recoger a Harry para llevarlo a Hogwarts...-dijo el licantropo y sin mas entro en la casa subiendo las escaleras y llegando a la habitacion de Harry- Harry estas ahí?

-Remus!...-dijo Harry detrás de la puerta y con un simple alohomora se abrio dejando ver al chico de ojos verdes quien abrazo al Licantropo- te estrañe...

-Y yo a ti Harry..veo que no has arreglado tus cosas-dijo el ojidorado levemente divertido

-Upps...se me olvido...es que...pasaron muchas cosas...

-Te entiendo...me las contaras en el camino?

-Depende...-dijo Harry en voz baja y Remus con un movimiento de su varita guardo todas las pertenencias de Harry en un baul y ambos salieron de la casa.

-Harry tendremos que tomar un traslador-dijo Remus y Harry puso cara de miedo y un poco de frustacion- se que no te gustan pero es la manera mas segura de viajar a Hogwarts-dijo remus poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry dándole apoyo

-Esta bien...-Remus extendio un pergamino viejo

-Cuando diga tres...uno...dos...tres

Harry sintio como si un gancho lo arrastrara del ombligo y inconscientemente cerro los ojos hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra su cuerpo se tambaleo y si no hubiera sido por que Remus lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

-Estas bien?-pregunto el rubio al chico este asintió con la cabeza

-Odio los trasladores...-admitio Harry ocultanto su rostro con su cabello

-Yo tambien...pero es la mas segura opcion para venir a Hogwarts- dijo el ojidorado caminando junto al joven pelinegro hacia el castillo

-Como puedes caer de pie cuando ocupas un traslador?-pregunto Harry con sarcasmo

-Bueno...creo que se debe a la practica...y que cuando jóvenes tu padre y sirius se la pasaban haciendo trasladores para ir a cualquier parte...estaban realmentes locos

-No lo dudo-dijo Harry en voz baja y finalmente llegaron al castillo. Remus llevo a Harry al despacho del director quien estaba esperándolos en sentado en su escritorio.

-Buenos dias Remus, Harry...sintense porfavor- pido amablemente el profesor y ambos chicos se sentaron- creo que te preguntaras por que decidimos traerte a Hogwarts un mes antes de que empiezen las clases ¿o no Harry?- el pelinegro asintió y Dumbledore sonrio – eso es porque como tu ya sabes muy bien Voldemort ha regresado...y al tener tu sangre corriendo por sus venas el ahora puede tocarte...por eso he dedidido que te quedaras en la escuela hasta que cumplas los 17... por tu seguridad Harry te pido que aceptes el quedarte en el colegio

-Como negarme si usted ya lo tiene todo planeado-dijo Harry con frialdad y algo de rencor un brillo color rojizo empezo a aparecer en los ojos del pelinegro

-Es por tu seguridad... ademas Harry tus poderes estan despertando...por eso he decidido que dormiras en un habitación aparte de las de tus compañeros...tus poderes pueden despertar en cualquier momento y eso seria peligroso para ellos-dijo calmadamente el vejes..¡director!..

-Que?...que dormire en una habitacion aparte?...pero...

-Es por tu bien...ahora Remus te llevara a tu habitacion...recuerda el camino...no te vayas a perder

-Si claro-dijo Harry con sarcasmo mientras era conducido por remus a la salida

-Cada dia se parece mas a Tom-dijo Dumbledore en un susurro cuando remus cerro la puerta

Remus y Harry subieron las escaleras en un profundo silencio. El color verde esmeralda que poseian los ojos de Harry fueron rapidamente sustituidos por un azul-rojizo- verde...una combinación un poco usual...sus puños fuertementes apretados llamaron la atención del adulto...que se creia ese vejestorio?...venir aquí y decidir su vida sin consultarle?...que tendría que vivir de ahora en adelante en le castillo y que ademas tendría que dormir lejos de sus amigos..que fastidio!...a eso no se le puede decir que es por el bien de una persona...eso es una manipulación...maldito viejo de mierd...

-Harry?...-pregunto Remus al ver al chico tan sumido en sus pensamientos- entiende que esto es por tu bien...aunque te digo que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones del director...pero piensa en el beneficio que saldra de todo esto para cuando seas mayor

-Que beneficio puede salir de todo esto...?...Dumbledore solo me trata como un niño al que tiene que proteger...como si no hubiera salvado mi pellejo ...4 veces...el solo manipula mi vida...no lo hace por mi bien...lo hace por el suyo-dijo Harry con un rencor y odio que el ojidorado nunca habia visto en el...

-Harry mirame- pidio Remus y Harry levanto la vista Remus se sobresalto al ver sus ojos...eran de un color rojizo-azulado-verdoso...era un color muy raro...pero que hacia que Harry se viera mas guapo y misterioso aparte de peligroso...ademas que desmostraba claramente sus emociones.

_**Rojo: Furia**_

_**Azul: Tristesa**_

_**Verde: Angustia.**_

-Que sucede Remus...por que esa cara?

-Harry...

-Que pasa tengo algo en la cara o que?-dijo Harry algo asustado.sus ojos volvieron al normal color verde esmeralda y remus supiro aliviado

-Nada...has crecido mucho Harry...casi puedo asegurar de que eres otra persona...no eres idéntico a james como decia Sirius...los años lo han decidido

-Entonces me estoy pareciendo a mi madre?-pregunto Harry mientras seguia caminando rumbo a su nueva habitacion

-Eso parece... " se que se parece a otra persona...pero no logro recordarla..."-penso Remus mientras guiaba a Harry a su habitacion . por fin llegaron a la torre en donde estaba la habitacion de Harry . Remus dijo la contraseña "dragon dominius" y ambos entraron en la habitacion

La habitacion era de un color rojo al igual que sus cortinas...los muebles eran muy antiguos , la cama era enorme...y tenia baño propio .Harry se quedo con la boca abierta

-Es muy hermosa...-dijo en un susurro

-Si lo es...-respondio remus...bueno harry te tengo que dejar...hay reunion de la orden y no puedo faltar...en el armario hay algo de ropa...la eligio Sirius...-dijo Remus y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Harry

-Sirius...?...pero...como...?

-Recuerdas como te compro la escoba...del mismo modo compro tu ropa...jijiji...bueno me tengo que ir...nos vemos pronto Harry-dijo el Licantropo despidiéndose de Harry y saliendo de la habitacion. Harry se recosto en la cama y se quedo dormido al instante.

* * *

¿Que pasara despues?...¿como descubrira la verdad Harry¿o Voldemort se la dira?...en el proximo capitulo sale Draco Malfoy ,Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger...jijiji...y obvio que voldy, la rata traicionera y los productos de los gemelos.

Maryn Kimura


	6. 5:Del Odio a la Amistad

Gracias por los reviews PERDONEN LA TARDANZA 

Agradezco de que les haya gustado tanto esta historia...estoy muy feliz por que en chile en un programa llamado invasión estan dando Shaman King...y lo voy a grabar jijiji...

Aviso: me voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar es que comenze con pruebas, lecturas de libros y tengo que sacarme buenas calificaciones por que hize una apuesta con un compañero mio...pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 7 pero necesito pasarlo al computador...jijiji

Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 6

Del Odio a la Amistad. Solo Hay...Una Batalla.

Harry se desperto muy tarde ese dia...ducho y se vistio con la ropa que escogio su padrino, una tunica sencilla con bordes plateados y una capa negra de broches palteados y salio de la habitacion para ir al gran comedor a comer algo se sento en la mesa de gryffindor y su desayuno aparecio en la mesa. Comio lo mas rapido que podia ya que la orden apareceria en cualquier momento y lo llenarian de preguntas acerca de los nuevos planes de voldemort...Harry suspiro...como desearia tener una familia...una vida normal como cualquier otro joven...no ser el tonto chico-que-vivio. Despues del desayuno el joven ojiverde salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Respirando el aire fresco...y la brisa acarico sus cabellos...se sentia tan bien...el pelinegro se acerco al lago en donde se sobresalto al ver a otro chico de la misma edad que el...rubio y de ojos grises

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Harry y el ojigris volteo.

-Vaya...pero si es "San potter"...vienes a ver tu reflejo en el lago potter?...los espejos ya no son dignos de verte?...-dijo Draco mirando el lago...su vista estaba perdida

-No...vine a relajarme un poco...ademas que como podras ver por mi cabello no me miro mucho al espejo-bromeo Harry haciendo que una debil sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del slytherin

-Por que hablas conmigo como si nos conociéramos desde siempre?-pregunto el rubio al ojiverde

-Sera por que siempre nos hemos conocido el problema es que no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos mejor...-dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.Draco no saco la vista del lago

-Si claro...yo quise conocerte mejor pero me recházate...-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido

-Perdoname por eso..era un niño...me habian contado tantas malas cosas de los malfoy que sentia...no se...podria ser miedo al acercarme a ti o a tu padre...pero despues ese sentimiento se transformo en un odio que nunca supe el origen...-dijo Harry mirando el lago

-Ya veo...me juzgarte...

-Como tu me juzgarte a mi...ambos no sabiamos lo que haciamos solo nos dejábamos guiar por los demas

-Si tienes razon

-lo viste verdad?-dijo Draco despues de unos incomodos 10 minutos de silencio

-a quien?-pregunto Harry desconcertado

-a mi padre...cuando voldemort regreso-dijo Draco al fin y Harry suspiro

-si...tu padre es un mortifago...

-lo suponia...el solo lo hace por avaricia...

-yo...no voy a unirme a voldemort...los gryffindor me dicen mortifago y ellos no saben que mi padre me quiere obligar a serlo...por eso estoy aquí...

-En hogwarts...?...

-Mi padrino Severus tomo mi custodia despues del regreso de voldemort...supo que mi padre me estaba obligando y me trajo a hogwarts...aquí puedo estar tranquilo...y a ti por que te trajeron aca?-pregunto Draco...la pequeña linea entre el odio y la amistad ya habia sido superada

-A mi?..bueno me trajeron por que ahora es mucho mas peligroso que este en privet drive,con mis tios...podrían atacarme o algo asi...

-Ya veo...

-Oye...nunca pense que seria tan facil hablar contigo Malfoy

-Dime Draco...y si yo tambien pense que seria difícil hablar contigo...me senti desahogado y tu?...-dijo Draco recostándose en la hierba

-Tambien...es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de lo que nos pasa...y de otros temas-dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara Draco se sonrojo y miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido

-de que hablas?

-De lo que sientes por cierta pelirroja...¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cuando la sigues y la proteges de los chicos pervertidos que hay en la escuela?...¿que te pones hecho una furia cuando alguien del sexo opuesto la abraza o la toca?...¿acaso crees que soy ciego?-dijo Harry y Draco desvio la mirada

-Para ser sincero si...no puedo creer que te engañe con una de mis bromas-dijo Draco levantándose de la hierba y acercándose al lago Harry tambien se levanto...- a mi no me gusta la pobretona...es solo un juego...una apuesta entre zabini y yo...nada mas

-Eh...yo no hable de Ginny específicamente...te jodiste solo ademas esa mirada no es de lujuria ni malicia...es de amor...yo lo se muy bien-dijo Harry

-Como sabes leer las miradas?...

-Niñez- dijo simplemente el pelinegro y se acerco al castillo Draco le siguió y ambos se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En un castillo en el sur de gran bretaña ...

El dark lord estaba en su despacho...aunque intentaba concentrarse en los planos y mapas que tenia al frente no podia...su mente estaba en otra parte...en Alex...

Tom empezo a recordar a luna...una chica rubia y de ojos azules como diamantes...media sangre igual que el...tratada como un desperdicio desde pequeña...cuando se encontraron el hogwarts...cuando se enamoraron...cuando se entregaron mutuamente pero...su corazon comenzó a oscurecerse a ver como dumbledore intentaba manipularlo al ser poderoso...el solo queria una vida tranquila para su esposa...y ese viejo se la estaba arruinando...una mañana aquellos ojos azules que tanto amo...desaparecieron...y nunca los volvio a ver...

-Luna...-dijo el lord en un susurro y sus ojos antes rojos se volvieron de un verde esmeralda impresionante-...me dejaste por que me tuviste miedo...perdoname...por haberte asustado y causarte tanto daño...yo...me deje dominar por esa magia...la magia negra...

_-Lo se...-dijo una voz calida y el lord reconocio esa voz de inmediato_

-Luna?...¿donde estas?-dijo el lord mirando hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie

_-Tom...estas ciego...estoy en el espejo...-dijo la voz en una carcajada y el lord giro en sus talones para ver de frente un gran espejo que tenia en su despacho...ese espejo lo habia puesto luna para que viera su rostro cada vez que trabajaba..._

-Luna...

_-Tom...te estrañe tanto...espero que me perdones...por irme de tu lado de esa manera yo...estaba asustada...-dijo soltando una lagrima y la mano del lord choco contra el espejo delicadamente intentando calmar las lagrimas de su pareja_

-Tranquila todo ha pasado ya...ahora lo importante es que saquemos a Alex de las manos de ese viejo...

_-Ten cuidado ...y por favor...rescata a nuestro hijo de dumbeldore...el...le hara algo terrible si tu no lo salvas...lo se por lo que soy ahora...un fantasma- al lado de luna un chico de 14 años cabello azabache y ojos verdes aparecio. Tenia el cabello desordenado y usaba gafas. La mujer sonrio-te dije que te quedaras con tus padres Harry..._

-Con que tu eres el verdadero Harry...-dijo Tom y el chico asintió

_-Se que no soy el mas indicado para decir esto pero...por favor...salve a Alex de ese manipulador...el es mi amigo...si solo hubiera visto el momento en que yo mori...el...me dio algo de magia para que pudiera vivir pero...no fue suficiente...el hizo lo que pudo...y ahora quiero devolverle el favor..-dijo harry acercándose a donde estaba tom_

-¿_Que piensas hacer Harry?...dijo Luna mirando a Harry severamente este no le hizo caso y salio del espejo convertido en una pequeña luz verde la cual se fue de la mansion._

_-Harry...o no sus padres van a matarme...-dijo Luna y Tom la miro divertido- bueno es un decir...prometeme que cuidaras de ese espiritu loco...que no lo absorba una aspiradora o algo...que sus padres me reviven para matarme-dijo luna preocupada y voldemort le sonrio._

-Te lo prometo...salvare a Alex de las manos de dumbeldore y regresare a Harry al mas alla...se nota que es rebelde

_-No lo has visto cuando se junta con James...bueno...me tengo que ir...dile que se las vera negras cuando vuelva y dile a Alex que tenga cuidado- la voz se desvanecio y voldemort se dejo caer en la silla_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

-es la 5 vez que me ganas-exclamo Harry al ver las cartas de snap explosivo...habia perdido 5 veces consecutivas con Draco...y el era el mejor de Gryffindor en ese juego

-jajaja agradecele a mi madre que desde pequeño me enseño a jugar esta cosa...oye que dia es mañana?...-pregunto Draco a Harry...- para ser sincero nunca he sido muy bueno acordándome de las fechas

-a ver...mañana es 31 de julio-dijo Harry

-que no es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Draco

-si ¿y?

-¿Como que "y"?...que piensas hacer?...

-Nada...nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños...

-Que?...estas loco...mañana pensaba ir a Hosmeade...podriamos ir para celebrar tu cumpleaños no?...-dijo Draco y Harry fruncio el ceño

-Me agrada la idea pero pienso que a Dumbledore no le hara gracia-dijo Harry- el solo quiere tenerme con vida para poder ganar la guerra...

_-Eso es verdad..._

-Oye Malfoy dijiste algo?-pregunto Harry a Draco este nego con la cabeza

_-Jajaja...tranquilo...soy yo...Harry...¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi Alex?_

-Alex?...-pregunto Harry y Draco le miro

-Quien es Alex?...

-De verdad no escuchas la voz?-pregunto Harry y Draco solo asistio

-Puedo sentir una presencia...algo que ya no esta en este mundo mas no puedo escuchar nada de lo que te esta diciendo...me parece que es un espiritu de un muerto o algo asi...-dijo Draco y Harry suspiro...habian pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando y los juegos eran reñidos pero siempre Draco ganaba.-sera mejor que me vaya a mi habitacion...esta en las mazmorras y tengo que bajar todas estas condenadas escaleras

-Te compadezco...-dijo Harry

_-Pobre Slytherin...de verdad estas escaleras son de muerte...menos mal que yo puedo flotar...-dijo el espiritu cuando draco salio de la habitacion_

-Tienes suerte...ahora si me disculpas tengo sueño y necesito dormir mañana ire al pueblo

_-Ya veo...entonces te dejare dormir Alex...pero no me ire de tu lado hasta que el peligro haya pasado_

-Que peligro?-pregunto de inmediato Harry

_-Un peligro muy jodido...menudo problema en que estas metido alex...pero tu solo confia en tus amigos y todo saldra bien...ah... y en un hombre de ojos verdes...ellos te ayudaran_

La voz desaparecio dejando a Harry mucho mas confundido que estaba antes.se saco la ropa , se vistio con el pijama se recosto en la cama y el sueño lo vencio.

Al dia siguente Harry ya estaba listo para irse al pueblo. Harry habia tomado desayuno con Draco sorprendiendo a la mayoria de los profesores en especial al pelo grasiento. Despues de eso ambos fingieron una discusión y salieron del gran salon hechos una furia. Para después encontrarse en la estatua de la bruja tuerta para ir a Hosmeade.

-Usaste el spray draco?-pregunto Harry al llegar al pasillo y el rubio asistio

-Que ingeniosos son esos gemelos...ese spray-crea-personas es muy util-dijo el rubio abriendo el pasadizo

-Lo crearon especialmente para engañar a los profesores de que estas en un lugar y en realidad estas en otro...jijiji es una buena forma de liar a los profesores sin que puedan culparte.

-O a los padres...-dijo Draco recordando como habia engañado a su madre de que estaba entrenando mientras en realidad estaba de fiesta junto con Zabini-jijijiji

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Harry mientras caminaban por el pasadizo.

-Nada...solo recordé algo...-dijo el ojigris aguantando la risa

-Ah...-no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la tienda. Subieron por las escaleras y salieron del negocio ocultos tras la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. se alejaron lo suficiente del pueblo para que nadie los descubriera.

-Al fin llegamos...maldito pasadizo ¿por que tenia que ser tan largo?-dijo le rubio sacándose la capa y arreglándose el cabello

-Por que asi los merodeadores los encontraron...al igual que otros rompe-reglas del colegio...es un pasadizo muy antiguo. pero efectivo-dijo Harry guardando la capa

-Si es por la goloseria de comer dulces si es efectivo.y para comprar bromas tambien...jijiji...-dijo Draco empezando a caminar por el pueblo seguido por Harry.-y adonde vamos?-pregunto Draco y Harry se encogio de hombros

-No lo se tu dime-dijo Harry

-Ah no eso si que no...el cumpleañero debe elegir el lugar-dijo Draco

-Veamos...tengo ganas de ir a...comprar algunas cosas que necesito y despues nos vamos a tomar una cerveza de matequilla ¿vale? Y despues tu eliges...-dijo Harry

-Vale.-dijo Draco y ambos chicos fueron de compras

Primero entraron a una tienda de ropa en donde el peliverde se compro unos pantalones negros, una camisa verde, y una capa parecida a la de un vampiro que le gusto mucho.

-Estas loco...cuando te vean van a creer que eres un vampiro o algo asi.-le dijo Draco al pelinegro este se empezo a reir a carcajada limpia-es verdad.

-Si lo se por eso me la he comprado...no quiero dar esa imagen del santo niño-que-vivio...para ser sincero nuca me ha gustado salvar a la gente que en realidad no se lo merece.-dijo Harry y Draco lo miro algo desconcertado

-Sabias que eres todo un Slytherin en cuerpo de Gryffindor.?-pregunto Draco y Harry sonrio

-Ya me lo habian dicho antes...pero pienso que es solo su imaginación

-Si claro y mi cabello es castaño claro...¿estas loco o que?...tu debiste estar en Slytherin...-dijo Draco y Harry volvio a sonreir

-Para ser sincero...el sombrero me dijo que deberia haber quedado en Slytherin pero me nege...tu sabes...habia escuchado que era la peor de las casas y no queria terminar siendo un mago tenebroso o algo asi...le dije que no queria quedar y me puso en gryffindor.

-HARRY!-dijo una voz conocida por ambos chicos. Una chica pelirroja y ojos castaños salio corriendo de unas de las tiendas para abrazar al pelinegro. Y al ver quien lo acompañaban desvio la mirada para que el chico no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo-que...hace ma...Draco aquí?-dijo Ginny y Draco se sonrojo aun mas. Ginny le habia llamado por su nombre

-Es que...-intento explicar Harry pero...

-QUE HACE EL HURÓN AQUÍ?-Pregunto ron entrando a escena poniéndose delante de Ginny-dime Harry que hace contigo?-dijo Ron y Harry lo miro algo temeroso

-Es que yo...

-Que pasa Ron?..ah hola Malfoy...que pasa Ron por que gritas asi?-dijo Hermione y ron la miro con odio

-Como puedes saludar a Malfoy asi?...como si fueran amigos...

-Es muy simple Ron...si Harry y Draco no hubieran hecho las paces ambos estarían en sus casas haciendo lo que quieren. pero estan en hosmeade paseando. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que por fin se hicieron amigos.-dijo Hermione y Harry se sonrojo , Draco se mordio el labio para aguantar la risa

-LAS PACES?...ESTAS LOCA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE MALFOY NO PUEDE SER AMIGO SE HARRY SE ODIAN...

-Lo que dijo Hermione es verdad ron...yo pues...Draco y yo hicimos las paces...ayer en Hogwarts y como era mi cumpleaños decidimos ir al pueblo un rato...esto me lleva a la pregunta del año...¿que estan haciendo ustedes aquí?-dijo Harry y los chicos ocultaron la mirada

-Nos escapamos de la madriguera un rato-dijo Ron. Harry se sorprendio al ver una mochila en sus hombros...quizas iban a hacer una travesura o algo asi...-nos enteramos que estabas en Hogwarts y decidimos usar el pasadizo de la dulceria para verte...pero Ginny y Mione vieron una nueva tienda de ropa y nos demoramos-dijo Ron y las chicas desviaron la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno y Harry que planeas hacer para tu cumpleaños-pregunto Hermione muy cerca de Harry haciendo que se sonrojara

-Eh...pensaba comprar algunas cosas y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla...y despues a Draco le tocaba elegir el siguente lugar al que ibamos...-dijo el pelinegro

-Ah ya veo entonces...

-YO NO VOY A NINGUNA PARTE SI EL HURÓN VA-dijo Ron y Ginny lo miro furiosa

-RONALD WEASLEY QUE YO SEPA DRACO NO TE HA INSULTADO...ADEMÁS SI EN VERDAD CONSIDERAS A HARRY COMO TU MEJOR AMIGO DEBES ACEPTAR QUE LAS RIVALIDADES CON DRACO YA SE ACABARON...Y QUE YA NO SE ODIAN-dijo Ginny y Ron la miro temeroso , Draco la miraba con admiracion pero tambien con un poco de temor

-Odio cuando gritas asi...te pareces a mamá-dijo Ron

-Gracias-dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa Slytherin-nos vamos?-dijo Ginny y todos asentieron. Los chicos se alejaron hasta donde estaba el negocio de las tres escobas...iba a hacer un dia inolvidable.

-----------------------------------

bueno...que les parecio? opiniones y cualquier tipo de comentario hiriente ( si es que no els gusto el capitulo)en los reviews...se acerca el momento de la verdad...pero tengo una pregunta...¿prefieren que Tom atrape a harry y le cuente la verdad o que harry la descubra por su cuenta y que dumbledore no le quite la vista de encima haciendo mucho mas complicado que el lord por fin tenga a su hijo en brazos?...

el futuro de la historia esta en sus manos cualquier idea que quieran agregar solo diganla!


	7. 6:Miradas y Recuerdos

Gracias por los reviews El publico lo ha decidido...le hare la vida dificil a voldemort jijijiji 

Intentare juntar todas las ideas geniales que me dieron...y el resultado sera...un magnifico fanfic!

Necesito bromas para hacerle a snape...jijiji el fantasmita entra en accion!

Ahora es mi turno!

Capitulo 7

Miradas y recuerdos

_-¿donde?...-pregunto harry al verse de repente rodeado de oscuridad...oscuridad que no le pertenecia...esa oscuridad pertenecia a...-voldemort...-murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro. Al decir ese nombre inmediatamente la escena cambio. Ahora se encontraba en una especie de habitacion de hospital. En la cual se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia de hermosos ojos azules como diamantes. En sus brazos descansaba un bultito.pero...¿por que esa mujer sangraba tanto? _

_-Señora...esta segura que no quiere que la curemos?-dijo la medimaga a la rubia este nego acariciando al bultito que tenia en brazos._

_-No...es...demasiado tarde...pero dile...a lily potter que yo...cuidare de su hijo en el cielo...y...que porfavor cuide de alex por mi..._

_-Si ese es su ultimo deseo yo se lo cumplire-dijo la medimaga saliendo de la habitacion dejando a solas a la mujer y al recien nacido._

_-Alex...asi...has de llamarte...Alexander Thomas Ridd.._

-HARRY!

-AH-dijo Harry despertándose de golpe a tal intensidad que se cyao de la cama rapidamente se reicorporo para ver a un chico rubio revolcándose de la risa-DEMONIOS DRACO POR QUE ME DESPERTASTE DE ESA FORMA

-Jajajajajaj...per...don...jajaja ...¿en que estabas soñando?...¿quizas algun sueño agradable con Granger no?...jijiji por eso no querias despertar-dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Harry se sonrojara

-No digas bobadas-dijo Harry totalmente rojo arrojándole a Draco una almohada iniciando asi una pequeña guerra

Despues de una hora...

-en serio dime ¿en que estabas soñando?...algo con voldemort o...?

-no no era voldemort...bueno al principio si pero era solo su oscuridad y despues...

-despues que...

recorde algo...no estoy muy seguro...pero si lo que soñe es verdad el viejo loco me debera muchas explicaciones...-dijo Harry –por cierto para que habias venido a mi habitacion...?-pregunto Harry

-es que...hoy empiezan las clases y la orden del fénix llegara al castillo para "protegerte" y te empezaran a acosar para que les digas los planes de voldemort y cosas asi por eso te desperte temprano para que tuvieras tiempo de escapar de esos tontos

-jajaja gracias-Harry medito un segundo-oye espera Remus y Sirius estan en la orden y no son tontos..

-son la excepción al igual que mi padrino jijiji-dijo Draco levantándose del suelo(Harry le tiro 5 cojinasos seguidos dejándolo en el piso jjijiji) y abrio la puerta-te esperare para el desayuno ...no querras hacer esperar a Granger verdad?...

-DRACO-dijo Harry arrojándole otro cojin pero este choco contra la puerta. harry se dejo caer en la cama dando un suspiro.la imagen de Hermione le vino a la cabeza e inmediatamente le vino un sonrojo-Hermione...

_-Jijiijiii parece que una chica te tiene la cabeza en las nubes no Alex?-pregunto el fantasmita apareciendo de repente haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara_

-Tu de nuevo?...quien eres y que haces aquí por que me llamas Alex?...-dijo Harry

-Tranquilo...jijijiji mi nombre y mis demas datos ya los conoces pero ...no de la manera correcta

-Eh?...-Harry mas confundido que antes. La presencia del espiritu desaparecio

XXXXXXXXXX

- QUE DEMONIOS!

Unas sustancias extrañas y de olor horripilante cayeron de repente en el cuerpo de Snape. Recibiendo de inmediato el efecto de las pociones. Su cabello se volvio rosa, sus ropas se volvieron de un dorado y rojo impresionante y su cabello ademas de rosa tenia cantidades de grasa mayores que las de cualquier ser humano.

_-Jajajajajajaja...esto es por lo que le has hecho a Alex toda su vida IMPOSIBLE y con un poquito de ayudita de mi padre..jajajajaja.-dijo el fantasmita en una fuerte carcajada. Desapareciendo del lugar_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry llego al gran comedor en donde se podia escuchar la fuerte risa de Ron y las pequeñas y auidibles risas de Hermione y Ginny Draco aparecio al lado de el con un rostro de sactifacion.

-buena broma Harry...cuando hiciste esas pociones?-pregunto el rubio

-que pociones?-pregunto Harry mas confundido que antes-no se de que estas hablando yo o he hecho ninguna pocion y tu lo sabes...

-que?...entonces quien...?

-HARRY POTTER-dijo la voz de Snape que rezono en todo el gran comedor Harry se mordio el labio para aguantar la risa al ver la apariencia de su profesor . maldiciendo que todavía no hubieran llegado los demas estudiantes para verlo de esa forma

_-Mande-dijo el fantasmita que rodeaba feliz a Harry._

-Mande-dijo Harry

-QUE SE CREE QUE ES? ESTA ME LA PAGARA LO JURO-dijo Snape levantando la mano pero el fantasmita se interpuso

_-Ni creas que dejare que lastimes a Alex por que un espiritu te hizo una broma viejo decrepito-dijo Harry y una fuerza invisible cubrio a Snape mandándolo a volar muy lejos de ahí..._

-Gracias-dijo Harry/Alex al fantasma en un susurro

_-De nada Alex tu hiciste algo mucho mas grande para ayudarme –dijo el fantasmita desapareciendo dejando a sus amigos mas que confundidos _

-Lo hemos escuchado todo-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Harry se estremeció...tendría que contarles lo del fantasma.

En el lago del colegio despues del desayuno...

-entonces quieres decir que ese fantasmita esta al lado tuyo por que dice que tu lo ayudaste en algun momento y quiere devolverte el favor?-pregunto Ron

-yo creo que es mas que obvio Ron-dijo Harry

-pero...como?...que hiciste para ayudar al espiritu?

-No lo se...si lo supiera creeme que le hubiera dicho que no se preocupara pero...como lo dice ese fantasmita debio ser algo muy importante para el.

-Si...-dijeron todos.

-Oigan...y ¿como pudieron escuchar la conversación?...yo pensaba que era el unico que podia escuchar al fantasma.

-Jajajajaja-se rio Draco- tu no eres el unico mago aquí en hogwarts que esta aumentando sus poderes Harry...nosotros y todos los magos y brujas del colegio estamos aumentando contastemente nuestra magia por eso. algunos pueden escuchar a los espiritus que nos rodean es un don que se adquiere cuando logras aumentar una cantidad considerable de magia.

-Ahhh...

-Entonces para la proxima que te encuentres con el fantasmita tienes que decirle que sea un poco mas discreto de lo contrario todo el colegio sabra de que esta en el castillo.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sonrojara siendo notado Hermione.

-Si...tienes razon weasley...-dijo Draco pero Ginny lo miro con mala cara

-No me digas por el apellido Draco somos amigos...dime Ginny-el sonrojo de Draco aumento

-Si...Ginny.

Harry sonrio abiertamente y su mirada se conecto con las aguas del lago. Sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse

_mi pequeñito...lamento...no poder cuida...rte-la mujer rubia dio su ultimo suspiro y el bebe que tenia en brazos empezó a llorar silenciosamente. La medimaga llego y vio la escena. Dos lagrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos y tomo al bebe con mucha delicadeza mientras tapaba el cuerpo de la mujer con una sabana blanca y llevo al chico a la habitación continua en donde estaba una mujer pelirroja llorando y un hombre de cabello negro y desordenado consolándola._

_-Señor y Señora Potter...-los aludidos miraron a la enfermera-les traigo a Alexander Thomas ...su madre...fallecio despues del parto...me pidio que ustedes se hicieran cargo del pequeño.-dijo la enfermera y james se acerco para ver al pequeño que lloraba silenciosamente, lo tomo entre sus brazos y el pequeño se sorprendio al sentir el calor del adulto, el adulto le sonrio al niño y este con su manita agarro firmemente la camisa del adulto pidiendo silenciosamente que lo siguiera abrazando._

_-Es adorable –dijo James llendo donde su esposa y entregadole al niño con delicadeza._

_-Tiene el mismo rostro que luna-dijo en un susurro la pelirroja _

Sin saber porque pero una lagrima silenciosa recorrio el rostro de Harry...era extraño...ahí estaban sus padres pero...¿que queria decir esa mujer rubia con que cuidaria del hijo de sus padres en el cielo?...no lo entendia...pero esa mujer rubia...le daba una sensación de calidez que nunca sintio antes...aunque solo estuviera recordándola...¿ademas quien era ese bebe?...no podia negar que su parecido era impresionante...acaso era...

_Harry..._

No no podia ser...

_Harry..._

No podia ser posible que ese bebe fuera...

Tierra llamando a Harry 

El...

HARRY 

Harry se sobresalto haciendo que sus amigos lo vieran entre divertidos y preocupados.

-Que te sucedió?-pregunto Draco. Harry solo reaciono a bajar al mirada.

-Que sucede harry?

-Harry no es mi nombre...ahora se por que ese fantasmita me decia Alex...por que Alex es...Alex es mi verdadero...demonios...estoy confundido-dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo corriendo en dirección al colegio como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Harry...-dijo Hermione.

-¿Que le habra pasado?.

_-Ha recordado algo...-dijo una voz en el cielo y los chicos miraron en esa dirección_

-Pero si es el fantasmita...-dijo Ginny

_-Alex por fin ha recordado su pasado..pero le sera difícil superar que su vida siempre ha sido la de una persona que murio hace 14 años...y esa persona...soy yo..._

-Explicate mejor!-dijo Draco.

_-Harry les explicara que ya no se llama Harry, que nunca se ha llamado Harry y que nunca se llamara de esa forma...y que tambien que Harry Potter nunca existio._

Los aludidos chicos partieron al colegio. Sin saber que unos ojos azules lo habian visto todo al igual que unos ojos rojos. Como la sangre.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry corria por las escaleras que llevaban a su habitacion. Estaba muy confundido...si ese bebe era el...entonces...la mujer rubia era...su madre...entonces Lily y James Potter nunca fueron sus padres...no tampoco...ellos le habian querido como su hijo por que...su hijo...habia muerto ese mismo dia...al igual que su madre...pero...¿y su padre?

No pudo seguir pensando por que todo se volvio negro.

Dumbledore veia como el chico caia al suelo despues de que el le enviara un desmaius. Tomo el cuerpo de Harry, se concentro un momento y ambos aparecieron en la habitacion del menor recosto al pelinegro en la cama y saco su varita

-no puedo permitir que recuerdes tu pasado alex...no puedo permitir que la unica persona que puede matar a ese bastardo. Se me escape de las manos...-dumbledore el apunto con su varita

_**obbligate**_

(supuestamente ese es el hechizo desmemorizante)

* * *

espero que les guste...y que me dejen reviews...a harry le borraron la memoria?...recordara su pasado?...voldy se enterara de esto?...

todas estas dudas seran respondidas en el siguente capitulo.


	8. 7:Los Recuerdos de un Licantropo

Perdonen el error de los numeros de los capitulos...el capitulo "En Hogwarts" es el numero cuatro,el siguente el 5 , y asi sucesivamente es que me equivoque en los numeros jjijijiji

Gracias por los reviews...intentare hacer este capitulo mas largo...

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA

Ahora...difruten del capitulo...

Capitulo 7

Los Recuerdos de un Licantropo

El hechizo dio en lleno en la cabeza de Harry .y el director abandono la habitacion con una sonrisa en los labios. Salio tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta que la parte mas poderosa del hechizo habia sido absorbida por el medallón que tenia Harry.

El chico lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos. Estaba confundido. No recordaba como habia llegado ahí o que habia pasado antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el castillo, la imagen de una mujer rubia le vino a la cabeza e inmedatamente el chico recordo quien era esa mujer.

-Ma...mamá...-los demas recuerdos regresaron lentamente a la mente de Harry , bajo la mirada...su vida era una mentira creada por el vejestorio...el solo lo utilizaba...su madre habia muerto y sus padres adoptivos fueron asesinados por las mentiras de ese viejo...pero...¿y su padre biológico?. La imagen de su madre arrullandolo le vino a la cabeza...estaba sola...¿que acaso su padre no sabia de su existencia?...¿o era que el tambien estaba...?-no...tengo el presentimiento de que mi padre esta mas cerca de lo que yo creo.-se dijo Harry . en su interior sentia que su padre estaba bien...y...que lo estaba buscando...no sabia como pero tenia la certeza de que su padre lo estaba buscando...donde sea que este...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione , Ron, Draco y Ginny corrian por los pasillos hasta que Draco dislumbro a lo lejos la plateada barba de dumbledore...

-Alto-dijo en un susurro...-no les parece raro que dumbledore este aquí en vez de su despacho-los chicos asistieron y antes de que dumbledore los viera para desmemorizarlos se escondieron en un aula vacia.Hermione la cerro mágicamente y esperaron que pasara el peligro. Cuando escucharon el pequeño sonido que indicaba que dumbledore se habia desaparecido.suspiraron aliviados...hasta que un pensamiento fugaz llego a la cabeza de los 4

-HARRY

Los chicos salieron del aula a toda prisa y corrieron hacia al habitacion de su amigo. Al entrar vieron al chico sumergido en sus pensamientos...

-Harry...¿que ha pasado...?-pregunto Hermione

-¿por que saliste corriendo de esa manera?-dijo Ginny angustiada

-¿recordaste algo verdad?-pregunto draco

-si...pero...-dijo Harry apenas-mis recuerdos antes claros ahora son un poco confusos...dumbledore me envio un oblivate...-los chicos ahogaron un grito al escuchar eso-pero...no se por que el hechizo no me hizo nada ...solo me confundio e hizo que perdiera por unos segundos los recuerdos pero nada mas...ya los recuerdo...pero de una manera algo confusa.

Un verdadero odio lleno el corazon de los chicos...el director...el hombre en que siempre habian confiado...habia intentado desmemorizar a su amigo y no solo eso...sino que le ocultaba algo muy importante. algo que quiere que el chico no recuerde.

-Harry estas bien?-pregunto Hermione acercándose al pelinegro que se perdido entre sus pensamientos de nuevo .ordenando sus recuerdos

-si Mione...ahora puedo recordarlo mas claramente...pero aun no entiendo ¿como puedo recordar lo que sucedió?...los hechizos del viejo son muy poderosos...aun asi solo pudo borrarme uno que otro recuerdo pero eso no es nada...debio haber borrado todo lo sucedido...-dijo el chico confundido

-que logro borrarte unos recuerdos?

-Si...pero...solo son datos que quizas muy pronto sabre...como el apellido de mi verdadero padre...

-Verdadero padre...Harry tu padre es James Potter no?

-Eso es lo que el viejo loco quiere que crean...pero la verdad es otra...hoy la he recordado...y estaria mal ocultarles esta información-dijo Harry . los chicos lo escucharon atentos-...Harry Potter nunca existio...el murio al nacer como mi verdadera madre...luna...creo que ese era su nombre...ella dio a luz el mismo dia que Lily Potter dio a luz a Harry...pero...el bebe tuvo una baja de magia y lamentablemente murio.mi madre murio despues de darme un nombre...Alexander...Thomas...no recuerdo el apellido...pero era el apellido de mi padre...los Potter se hicieron cargo de mi...pero creo que mi padre era alguien a quien el viejo odiaba...por que si no fuera asi no hubiera hecho toda esta falsa...no recuerdo a mi madre...esos fueron los recuerdos que el viejo loco logro borrarme...el rostro de mi madre...y el apellido de mi padre...

-Pero que dices...?-dijo Ginny

-Eso era lo que estabas recordando hoy en la mañana verdad?-pregunto Draco , Harry afirmo con la cabeza

-Harry...ya se por que el hechizo de dumbledore no -hizo el efecto que el queria-dijo hermione observando al pelinegro

-¿Como?-pregunto el aludido

-por esto –dijo señalando el pecho de Harry. el chico metio su mano entre la camisa sacando una fina cadena de oro en donde estaba el medallón que resplandecia un poco.aun estaba absorviendo el hechizo.

-El medallón...el medallón me protegio del hechizo del viejo...pero...¿por que alguien se preocuparia asi de mi...?-dijo el pelinegro bajando su mirada.

-Que?-preguntaron todos...

-Este medallón...aparecio frente mio en la casa de la señora Fig. antes de venir a hogwarts...lo mas curioso es que no habia tarjeta ni nada...alguien lo dejo ahí para protegerme...ya me habia protegido de mi tio y ahora de dumbledore...alguien se preocupa por mi...y yo...no lo conozco...ni lo recuerdo...-dijo Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

Un incomodo silencio lleno el lugar...

-Har...Alex...-Alex levanto la vista para ver al rubio que el habia llamado por su verdadero nombre...se escuchaba bien que le dijeran asi-quieres saber quien es tu verdadero padre?-dijo Draco y Alex asintió-pero todos tenemos que cooperar...-todos asintieron-esta bien...sospecho que la persona que te entrego el medallón fue tu padre...tambien sospecho de que la orden del fénix llegara a hogwarts con el unico propósito de evitar que salgas del castillo...dumbledore sabe que tu padre ya sabe de ti y que no dudara en buscarte...y por lo que veo ya te ha encontrado por lo que te aseguro que tarde o temprano te encontraras con el...pero...es seguro que el viejo ocultara hasta a la mismísima orden que tu padre te busca y sus avances en aquella búsqueda. Por eso sugiero espiarlo...pero tenemos que ser precavidos...dumbledore no debe saber que su hechizo no funciono...ni que nosotros sabemos la verdad. Por que te aseguro que su proximo oblivate no fallara...

-espiar a dumbledore...pero si es imposible.-dijo ron

-No lo creo...el confia en todas las personas...es un tonto...hay como 5 espias del lado oscuro en sus filas y ni se da cuenta...

-QUE DICES...?

-Asi es...mi padre tiene la mania de hablar solo por lo que le escuchado decir que dumbledore es un ingenuo ...por eso tenemos que ser precavidos por que quizas no solo dumbledore sepa que tu eres adoptado...quizas el lord tambien lo sepa...

-Genial.-exclamo Harry con sarcasmo –lo que me faltaba que el lord se de cuenta que el niño que vivio nunca conocio a su verdadera familia...y que es adoptado...

-...

-...

-...

-no se preocupen...no dejare que el lord sepa eso...lo importante ahora es encontrar a mi padre...para el no debe ser facil buscarme sabiendo que su hijo es el niño que vivio...y que vive rodeado de peligros...

-si...

-DIOS MIO-dijo Hermione

-Que pasa?

-El banquete va a empezar en 5minutos-dijo la chica

-QUE?- dijeron todos y salieron de la habitacion de Harry para ir a ponerse el uniforme. dejando a un apresurado muchacho solo en su habitación mientras hacia la misma tarea por la cual sus amigos tuvieron que irse.

XXXXXXX

Un hombre de aspecto cansado miraba el fuego salir de la chimenea al frente de el. Estaba en su casa en compañía de su mejor amigo. Sirius Black . habian estado hablando del pasado...de sus amigos...del chico que consideraba su cachorro...y de las extrañas miradas que le dirigia el director de hogwarts al niño-que-vivio

Remus Lupin empezo a perderse entre sus pensamientos, sus sentidos de licantropo se agudizaron al máximo como si estuvieran concentrando toda su fuerza en algo...los ojos dorados de Remus se opacaron...unas imágenes llegaron a su mente...

Flash back

-¡Remus!...-dijo una chica rubia y de ojos azules. Con un vientre un poco abultado. Tenia unos 4 meses de embarazo

-que pasa lun?...¿estas mal¿Alex esta bien¿no es cierto?-pregunto el ojidorado preocupado. El queria a la chica como si fuera su hermanita menor...no permitiria que alguien le hiciera daño y el hecho de que estuviera embarazada era algo que le ponia los nervios de punta. La chica necesitaba mas protección ahora que estaba engendrando en su interior a un cachorrito.

-Tranquilo hermanito...-dijo la chica tomando la mano del rubio y posándola en su vientre-pon atención...-un golpecito se sintio al interior del vientre de la joven y Remus dio un brinquito de felicidad

-Se movio...es increible...nunca habia sentido algo igual...

-Imagina sentir a un pequeño niño patear tu interior...pero...no lo hace muy a menudo...es idéntico a su padre...-dijo Luna acaricando su vientre por sobre la ropa

-Luna...se que no es el mejor momento pero...¿quien es el padre?...¿que hizo que tu tuviste tanto miedo que huiste de su lado?

-El no...el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso Remus...la magia oscura lo domino por completo...esa maldita magia tuvo la culpa...el no era el mismo...

-¿Lo sigues amando verdad?-pregunto Remus a la joven ella le sonrio con sinceridad

-si te dijera que he dejado de amarlo seria una de las mas grandes mentiras... que nunca diria en mi vida hermanito... el me quiso por lo que soy...y yo lo amo por lo que es...y este hijo que esta creciendo en mi vientre es la prueba de su mas sincero amor hacia a mi... pero como ya dije la magia oscura lo ha dominado por completo...no sabia como podia reacionar ante la idea de tener un heredero...y hui de su lado...con todo el dolor que sentia en mi corazon por hacer tal accion...-las lagrimas ya corrian libremente por su rostro y Remus la abrazo para asi consorlarla...

-JAMES...VEN PRONTO-el grito de Lily hizo que ambos rubios sonrieran...

-Parece que a Harry le dio por moverse tambien-dijo la rubia

-Asi parece-dijo Remus . luna tomo del brazo a Remus y se encaminaron a la mansión Potter para ver la expresión de la pelirroja y la del pelinegro al sentir los movimientos de su futuro hijo.que dentro de 5 meses naceria...junto con Alexander...

Fin del flash back

Remus estaba mas confundido que nunca…esa chica…el la conocia…luna…la chica que junto a Lily se conviertieron en sus hermanas siempre ayudandolo. Incluso luna se dio cuenta que el era un licantropo antes que los Merodeadores.pero...¿por que la habia olvidado?...¿cual fue la razon de por que luna y su hijito Alex ya no los recordaba como antes?...solo...recordaba el dia en que Lily dijo que estaba embarazada pero no recordaba que habia otra Mujer al lado de ella...es como...si alguien hubiera borrado todos los recuerdos de la rubia de todas las personas que la conocían...incluyéndolo a el y a sus amigos...incluso le borro los recuerdos...al pequeño Alex...

-que te pasa Moony?-pregunto Sirius y Remus lo miro interrogante

-¿te acuerdas de Luna?...-pregunto el rubio y el pelinegro se enforzo en recordar ese nombre...nada...no lo conocia

-no.

-Me lo imaginaba...alguien borro nuestra memoria...por que no te acuerdes de mi hermanita, y de su pequeño hijo eso significa que alguien los oculto...

-Hermanita...?...Remus estas loco...tu no tienes hermanas y quien es luna? Tu nueva novia?

-No nada de eso Padffot lo que pasa es que luna...vivia con James y Lily y ella estaba embarazada. Tenia la misma cantidad de semanas que tenia Lily en ese entonces y nosotros siempre la molestábamos por los bebes...le deciamos que iban a hacer los nuevos merodeadores y cosas como esas no te acuerdas?

Sirius hizo memoria...una imagen de una chica rubia totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza le llego a la cabeza. La rubia tenia en sus manos un paquete de regalo y alzaba la ropa de bebe que le habia dado Sirius para su hijo

-Sirius no debiste...

-Solo lo mejor para el ahijado de Moony-dijo Sirius entregándole un paquete a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de la chica- y solo lo mejor para mi ahijado.-dijo con una sonrisa.ambas mujeres sonrieron luna aun sonrojada por las buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

-Lo recuerdas?

-Si...pero...que paso con ella...y el bebe?

-Bueno no estoy seguro pero...Harry Potter nunca llego a nacer...

-Que dices?

-El murio unos minutos despues de nacer...Lily y James cuidaron de Alex...por que luna tambien fallecio-dio Remus mientras recordaba..-recuerdo que Dumbledore llego un dia diciendo que...

-Entregaran al niño para entrenarlo y que le pusieran el apellido Potter y fingieran que el era Harry...-dijo interrumpio Sirius...-pero los Potter se negaron...

-Ellos querian que el chico conociera a su padre por lo que el apellido del menor debia ser para siempre el del padre para que el chico conociera sus origenes...pero Dumbledore...no queria eso...invento una profecia...

-Para poder tener al niño...

-Gracias a esa falsa profecía Lily y James murieron...la culpa es de Dumbledore...fue el que envio a sus dos mejores aurores a la muerte...y sin los Potter en su camino podia hacer lo que quisiera con la vida del niño...

-Y ya lo hizo-dijo Sirius dándose cuenta que la vida de Harry era una mentira...

-Demonios...viejo maldito...todavía podemos salvar la vida de Har...Alex...debemos hablar con Dumbledore...para que le dia la verdad a Harry

-Que estas loco Moony?-dijo Sirius-el te volveria a borrar la memoria...

-No me importa si el aun puede hacer algo por la vida perdida de mi ahijado...-dijo Remus poniéndose la capa y caminando con paso firme a la chimenea..-Sirius transformate en Padffot cuando lleguemos a hogwarts y vigila a Harry...

-Si...-dijo Sirius. Remus tomo un puñado de polvos flu y ambos desaparecieron en las llamas de la chimenea

XXXXXXXXXX

El banquete habia terminado y Harry subio a su habitacion lo mas rapido que podia. Tenia sueño ademas auque el hechizo no le habia dado del todo seguia teniendo su cabeza algo adolorida y confundida y era mejor ir a dormir para arreglar la sopa de recuerdos que el viejo le habia dejado en la cabeza. Pero cuando llego...

-Oye...Alex...ven...quiero mostrarte algo...es muy importante que lo veas y lo oigas...-decia el fantasmita. Harry solo lo ignoraba

-no gracias estoy muy cansado...ademas que ni se quien eres...

-Pero...es sobre tu Padre-Harry paro en seco

-Mi padre?...en serio?-pregunto esperanzado

-Si...pero tiene que ser rapido...jijji papá se enojara mucho cuando sepa esto pero...ve a buscar la capa invisible y el mapa yo te espero en la puerta – dijo el fantasmita y Harry en un segundo tenia lo que el fantasmita le pidio en manos. Harry tenia puesto la capa negra parecida ala de un vampiro, con una camisa delgada y unos pantalones negros.

-Ahora sigueme-el fantasmita llevo a Harry escaleras abajo para despue subir otro par de escaleras hasta que llegaron a una enorme gárgola...

-La oficina del viejo?...y para que me trajiste aquí-la gárgola se movio dándole el pase sin decir la contraseña.eso le parecio extraño pero el fantasmita dijo que el la habia dicho. legaron a la puerta del despacho y Harry se puso en la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba adentro...no se oia nada Harry reviso sus bolsillos y saco de este lo ultimo en orejas extensibles de los gemelos y la puso en la puerta mientras el otro extremo en su oido. Mucho mejor.

-Ah...Remus.. ¿que quieres hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?

-¿Como pudo?

-Eh...?

-Como pudo manipular la vida de un niño a su antojo ocultándole toda la verdad como pudo hacer semejante cosa?-dijo Remus y un expelliarmus le dio en el torax haciendole caer

-¿Como lo sabes?...me encarge de que tu y Sirius no recordaran nada-dijo Albus enojado.

-Creo que mi...sangre de licantropo sirvio de algo...recuerdo todo Dumbledore...Harry se llama Alexander y era adoptado por los Potter y..

-Calla!...esa verdad la borre de la memoria de todos...ahora los poderes de Alex estan en mi poder ni tu, ni Sirius ni el maldito padre de Alex hara algo al respecto.

-¿Quien es el padre? Dumbledore...¿quien es aquel ser que le tienes tanto odio como para hacerle eso a su hijo?...¿quien es? RSPONDE

-ALEX ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VENCERLO POR SER PARTE DE SU FAMILIA...Y YO ME ENCARGARE QUE MI PROFECÍA SE CUMPLA...PASE LO QUE PASE

-QUIEN ES?

-LORD VOLDEMORT

-Que?-dijo Harry sin querer llamando la atención de los dos adultos que estaban en la habitación...-no puedo creerlo...

-Alex vamonos...-dijo el fantasmita

-TU SABIAS ESTO?...TU SABIAS QUE VOLDEMORT ERA..?

-Alex...yo vengo de ahí...me escape de la mansión del lord...para venir a contarte toda la verdad-Dijo el fantasmita

-Alex?-pregunto Remus al abrir la puerta . Alex sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y salio corriendo de ahí.Dumbledore al ver al chico .aturdio a Remus y dio la alerta. Debian evitar que Harry huyera del castillo...a toda costa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es pero que les haya gustado! Me esforze mucho y me demore mucho!...perdonen la tardanza...muchas pruebas, ademas que hubo un resfriado muy contagioso que terminamos todos en cama pero ya estoy mejor...dejen reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo proximo capitulo

"Una Huida y un Reencuentro"


	9. 8: Una Huida y un Reencuentro

Perdonen la tardanza...estuve un poco ocupada y mi mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones...gomen por el retraso! Capitulo 8 

Una Huida y un Reencuentro

El lord estaba en su despacho conversando con su mejor amigo y servidor lucius malfoy. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte...con su hijo...con alex hacia poco habia sentido algoq ue lo dejo preocupado ...algo como ¿desicion?...en que lio se habra metido alex esta vez?

-tom...TOM...-dijo desesperado malfoy al darse cuenta deque su amigo no respondia ninguna que le habia formulado ni tampoco lo escuchaba

-eh?... lo siento lucius...que decias?

-Te estaba preguntando si estas bien...últimamente has estado muy pensativo tom. En que piensas?

-En...-el lord lo penso un segundo lucius era uno de los mejores mortifagos que tenia de su lado que tal si el...?- en mi hijo alex

-QUE?...Tu...tienes un...?...pero como...? cuando?...

-Jajajajaja...como? de la misma forma que tu engendraste a draco lucius...y fue cuando...aun tenia a luna conmigo...el problema es que yo la aleje de mi lado...luna fallecio al darle a luz a alex...al igual que lo hizo harry potter

-Pero si harry potter esta en hogwarts o no? El esta vivo

-No tu y los demas magos de este maldito mundo creen que harry potter sigue vivo pero en realidad...-dijo tom pero la voz de alguien lo interrumpio

-_En realidad estoy muertito...jijiji pero no me preocupo la vida de los muertos es buena...que cosa tan ironica acabo de decir-dijo el fantasmita tomando forma dejando ver a un guapo pelinegro de 15 años de rostro inocente y travieso idéntico al de james potter con excepción de la nariz y los ojos que eran de lily_

-Pero quien...?-dijo el rubio pero la voz del lord lo desconcentro

-Pero ¿que haces aquí harry?...¿y alex?...¿donde esta alex?

-Eso era lo que venia avisarte tio...digo lord-el lord dio un gruñido por ese nombre-alex ya sabe todo y su reacion no fue muy buena que digamos salio corriendo y yo vine a buscarte...ese viejo le intento borrar la memoria pero no funciono ademas no va a dejar salir a a lex del castillo son solo 5 chicos no podran contra todos esos profesores-dijo harry anguistado era verdad. Alex no podria con todos los profesores

-QUE?...tuvo que ser hijo mio!...lucius toma tu varita y vamos a hogwarts antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Si mi lord

Ambos adultos tomaron su varitas y se concentraron apareciendo en una parte del bosque prohibido que no tenia hechizos.

Mientras en Hogwarts

Alex corria con todas sus fuerzas por los terrenos del colegio. Sentia atrás suyo las presencias de la mayoria de los profesores y algunos alumnos entre ellos hermione y ron pero estos iban ocultos por un par de encantamientos junto con ginny y draco. Alex se detuvo cerca de la entrada del bosque . saco un spray de su bolsillo y rocio con el .el aire. Hubo un pequeño resplandor y un holograma idéntico a el aparecio.

-deja que los profesores te vean y entra al bosque prohibido. ve a la izquierda y aleja lo mas posible a los profesores del lado derecho del bosque.entendiste?-pregunto alex a su holograma el le sonrio

-claro.suerte en tu escape alex.-dijo el holograma mientras salia corriendo para quedar en un lugar visible . alex se escondio detrás de unos arbustos para ver mejor el panorama.

-AHÍ ESTA-dijo dumbledore viendo como el holograma entraba al bosque. Todos los profesores siguieron al supuesto harry hacia al bosque . hermione,ron,draco y ginny se detuvieron en la entrada. Ese alex tenia algo extraño . hermione vio a lo lejos que ese alex llevaba puesto el uniforme y el verdadero tenia ropa muggle.la castaña sonrio para sus adentros

-Si ese holograma se fue a la izquierda significa que alex se fue a la derecha vamos-dijo draco al darse cuenta del plan de alex.

Los nuevos merodeadores se dirigieron a la derecha en donde alex ya habia salido de los arbustos y se encontraba mirando los alrededores para encontrar un lugar seguro donde ir. Cuando alex estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia el bosque. Algo enorme lo hizo caer de espaldas. Alex dio un grito de sorpresa al caer y sin aviso sintio algo humedo acariciar su mejilla haciendole cosquillas al menor

-Padffot¿que haces¡bajate de encima!-dijo alex intentando inutilmente de alejar al can de su cuerpo

-Que bueno que te encuentro alex-dijo sirius ya transformado en humano y tomando a alex de su muñeca levantándolo

-Alex?...tu tambien sabes...

-No hay tiempo para darte explicaciones de cómo lo se. El holograma no durara mucho . CORRE

Alex y sirius corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque. Era sorprendente que no se hayan encontrado ninguna criatura que les cortara el paso. Ambos se recostaron en un tronco viejo y intentaron recuperar el aliento. Sirius aprovecho para hablar un poco con Alex sobre lo que harian

-mira Alex cuando llegemos a la parte del bosque que no es alcanzada por los hechizos de dumbledore te llevare a la casa de moony por medio de la aparicion

-Apara...que?...-dijo inocentemente Alex haciendo reir a sirius

-aparicion el don de aparecerse en un lugar aunque estes a kilómetros de distancia...nos apareceremos en la casa de moony en donde podras descansar

-y cuando nos falta para llegar a ese lugar?-pregunto alex

-Como unos 100 kilometros jajajaja-dijo sirius riéndose de la cara de dolor que puso Alex al escuchar esas palabras

-LO ENCONTRE-grito el profesor de encantamientos sobresaltando a sirius y a alex . los profesores los rodearon haciendo que el menor se pusiera furioso. Que acaso nunca iban a dejarle vivir? Ya le habian mentido sobre su identidad y ahora querian tenerle a como de lugar ya era demasiado

-Harry vuelve solo estas confundido-decia dumbledore firmemente

-Jajajajaja usted cree que despues de todas las mentiras que me ha dicho yo voy a regresar en ese caso USTED ES EL CONFUNDIDO NO YO-dijo alex levantando la varita

-Solo eres un mal agradecido te doy todo y ahora...-dijo dumbledor pero fue interrumpido

-Que todo ni que nada usted es un manipulador y un embustero-dijo la voz de draco por entre los arbustos

-Draco!...que haces aquí?-pregunto alex

-Ayudando a mi amigo-dijo draco mientras sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta se habia cercado a alex hasta llegar a su lado y colocarle la mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo

-Que conmovedor...-dijo dumbledor con una sonrisa ironica pero tres voces mas le llamaron la atención

-Expelliarmus-gritaron ginny ron y hermione a tres de lso profesores que mas consideraban peligrosos la profesora mcgonagall,snape y dumbledore las varitas de estos tres cayeron en las manos de hermione y los tres chicos se acercaron a Alex.

-Jajajjaja ahora que haran sin sus varitas? –dijo draco a dumbledore pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa ironica

-No necesito mi varita para encargarme del hijo del lord – dijo dumbledore en un susurro para si mismo mientras miraba a los chicos estos se habian puesto al frente de alex todos con una sonrisa haciendo que el olvidado sirius riera tambien.

-Bueno...creo que estos sujetos no nos conocen -dijo ron haciendo sonreir mas ampliamente a los otros 4

-Como que no los conocemos? –dijo la profesora mcgonagall

-Permitanme presentarme mi nombre es Ra,miembro numero 5 de los merodeadores-dijo ron dando un paso al frente levantando la varita. Ese era el sobrenombre de merodeador que se habia puesto no solo por su cabello color fuego sino por que siempre le habia interesado esa curiosa civilización muggle

-Mi nombre es Raven, hija de las sombras, cuarta miembro de los merodeadores-dijo hermione dando un paso al frente. Draco la comenzo a llamar asi por que era muy agil ocultándose en las sombras

-Mi nombre es Phoenix, tercera miembro de los merodeadores-dijo ginny haciendo lo mismo que sus demas compañeros..Ron y los demas le habian puesto asi por que ella siempre que un problema le agobiaba siempre se levantaba orgullosa como el fenix

-Draco giro su cabeza a un lado con un vistoso sonrojo mientras decia en voz baja pero auidible

-Yue, segundo miembro de los merodeadores-Dijo Draco . Ginny sonrio al escuchar decir el sobrenombre que ella le puso a Draco salir de los labios del rubio.

- y mi nombre actual no me importa en los mas minimo-dijo Alex-pero quizas deberían recordar el nombre Alex , lider de los nuevos merodeadores-dijo Alex . el hecho de que se le ocultara su indentidad en realidad lo habia enfadado . Alex saco una pequeña esfera y la lanzo al piso. en cuestion de segundos la mayoria de los profesores se encontraban desmayados solo quedaban 3, los cuales estaban desarmados pero no por mucho ya que le quitaron las varitas a los otros profesores y se pusieron a la defensiva ya que los muchachos habian desaparecido

-NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN-dijo dumbledore

-Con que Ra , Raven, Phoenix, Yue y Alex nunca crei que esos niños podrían ser tan organizados-dijo Mcgonagall mientras corria

-Si lo mismo digo-dijo Snape

XXXXX

-Se ve que son los mas fuertes no cayeron desmayados-dijo ron sin darle importancia mientras corrian por el bosque-esto sera divertido

-Ni que lo digas –dijo Hermione-Alex corre hasta esa zona que no tiene hechizos pronto-dijo Raven

-.Pero y que les pasara ustedes?-dijo Alex saltando un arbusto junto con sirius y los demas

-Nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Ginny -ahora corre lo mas rapido que puedas.

-Pero...

-QUE CORRAS-dijo Ginny haciendo que Sirius y Alex corrieran lejos de ahí pero antes de perderlos de vista Alex se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de sus amigos

-Gracias chicos-dijo en un susurro y siguió huyendo internándose en el bosque con un enorme perro de pelaje negro a su lado.

Sirius y Alex corrian a mas no poder por el bosque mientras sus amigos se encargaban de los profesores pero Draco que antes estaba lanzándole espelliarmus a los profesores se dio cuenta de algo

-"se supone que eran tres profesores y aquí solo hay dos...MIERDA...ALEX..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya faltaban 10 kilometros para llegar a esa zona y Alex ya estaba agotado por que no se me ocurrio que podia irme en escoba? Se reprendia asi mismo mientras corria junto con sirius. Faltaban 5 kilometros...por fin lo iba a lograr pero...

-sientes algo tom?-dijo lucius sintiendo como la magia de alguien se acercaba a donde estaban

-si y si no me equivoco es la presencia de Black...y alguien mas

-crees que sea lupin?-pregunto el rubio

-no , la presencia es mas poderosa...-unos segundos despues- es la de...Alex...

-"oh mierda, oh Mierda que hago?"-penso Alex mientras se ocultaba-"dumbledore esta cerca y ..."-DIOS pero si es...-dijo Alex al ver a lo lejos dos sombras negras. Las cuales reconocio de inmediato

-Alex...que sucede por que estas palido?-Alex le apunto hacia delante y dio un paso atrás- malditos mortifagos vienen por ti.

-No solo vienen por mi Sirius...uno de ellos es el lord...-dijo Alex bajando la mirada...

-El lord?...pero...

-El lord es...mi verdadero padre...-a Sirius se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso- y yo no se si el lo sabe o no...pero...no me siento muy seguro ahora de querer hablar con el...todo esto es muy...repentino...no se que hacer-dijo Alex

-Tranquilo Alex...nos iremos por el otro lado esta bien –dijo sirius y alex asintió pero...

-Si...KYAAAA-dijo Alex al ser golpeado por un hechizo en su pecho el hechizo comenzo a expanderse hasta encerrar a Alex en una esfera azulada – pero que?..SIRIUS AYUDAME... -Alex estaba asustado pero algo mas le llamo la atención violentamente. Esa esfera se estaba poco a poco quedando sin aire! Alex como reflejo puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello intentando calmar el dolor que sentia ahí al no recibir el preciado oxigeno.

-ALEX-dijo Sirius intentando llegar a Alex pero un desmaius lo dejo inconsciente en el piso. De entre las tinieblas salio un anciano de larga barba que reia ruidosamente mientras veia a Alex golpear desesperadamente la esfera en que estaba encerrado intentando inútilmente de liberarse

-Es inútil Alex no podras liberarte de ese hechizo jajajaja- Alex comenzo a desesperarse al sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban por la falta de aire. Siguió golpeando la esfera desesperadamente- eres testarudo igual que la estupida de tu madre-Alex se enojo y volvio a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la esfera sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban obligándolo a recostarse en la esfera mientras respiraba difilcultosamente

-Eres...un...bastardo...-dijo Alex apenas mientras sentia que no podria estar mas conciente si seguia faltándole el aire su rostro antes lleno de vida y sonrojado ahora estaba blanco azulado por la falta de tal vital elemento.

Pero antes de que dumbledore pudiera acercarse mas al pelinegro un rayo blanco dio en la esfera haciendo que se rompiera casi al instante.

-AH!-exclamo Alex antes de caer al suelo. Dos sombras oscuras se movieron en torno al viejo y se pusieron al frente de Alex. Alex aun no recuperaba todo su aliento como para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo

-TU...-bramo Dumbeldore al reconocer a la sombra al frente suyo. El lord hizo un conjuro en parsel e inmediatamente una gran onda de energia lo obligo a retirarse .Alex aun respira defilcultosamente hasta que sintio como alguien le acariciaba la espalda intentando reconfortarlo. Lentamente levanto la vista y se sorprendio. AL FRENTE SUYO ESTABA SU PADRE.

Alex sintio como su respiración se hacia mas difícil, el estar unos segundos sin ese preciado elemento le habia causado un terrible dolor en el pecho, el lord se acerco un poco mas a su hijo...Alex bajo la mirada evitando la mirada de su padre pero de repente todo se volvio negro.

XXXXXXXXXX

El lord recosto a un inconsciente Alex en una de las habitaciones mas lujosas de su castillo,con un movimiento de su varita cambio sus ropas por un comodo pijama, y lo acobijo entre las sabanas de seda para que le brindaran calor ,el lord se sento en la orilla de la gran cama para poder ver mejor al pelinegro dormir.

-vaya al fin has tomado la iniciativa Voldemort-dijo el pequeño fantasmita de Harry apareciéndose al lado del lord

-callate-dijo el lord sin mirarlo- Luna y tu madre estan muy preocupadas por ti por que no vuelves al mas alla?

-No hasta que las cosas se arreglen entre tu y alex..y que ese viejo deje de fastidiarlos-dijo el fantasmita-joder esto es cada vez mas peligroso para Alex dumbledore esta que explota-dijo Harry

-Lo se...sus poderes aunque esten algo opacados por el tiempo son fácilmente reconocibles –dijo el lord sin quitar la vista de su hijo. El pequeño se acomodo en la cama dándole a entender al mayor que el no queria despertar-bueno me ire a mi habitacion avisame si Alex despierta-el fantasmita asintió con al cabeza mientras el lord se retiraba

El lord cerro la puerta de su habitacion y se recosto boca arriba en su cama. en su mente solo habia un pensamiento, sola una persona rondaba su mente y era...

-Alex...que te dire cuando despiertes?...yo...no tengo las palabras correctas...no se como explicar...que por mi culpa fuiste separado de mi, que por mi ignorancia intente matarte 5 veces...y que mas encima mate a tus padres adoptivos haciendote sufrir una falsa vida,viviendo como un sirviente de esos muggles que muy pronto sufriran varios crucio pero...como...? como podre decirte que...siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir?- penso el lord revolviéndose el cabello...no sabia como iba a reaccionar Alex ante el...como reaccionaria? Ni el mismo Alex lo sabria...solo el destino...el destino tiene la ultima palabra

Alex empezo a despertarse lentamente le dolia a horrores la cabeza y el pecho pero el haber dormido lo habia reconfortado, lentamente comenzo a incorporarse. Colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza intentando que un reciente mareo se desvaneciera,el fantasma de Harry lo vio sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera salir de ahí para avisarle al lord la voz de Alex lo desconcerto.

-en donde estoy?...ah! este lugar...me parece familiar...-dijo Alex moviendo suavemente su mano en su cabeza haciendo que el dolor desapareciera un poco levantando la vista lentamente el fantasma salio de la habitacion y entro en la habitacion del lord

-MY LORD-dijo el fantasmita empezando a dar vueltas en la cama del lord

-Que pasa Harry?

-Alex...ha despertado...-dijo el fantasmita el lord se levanto de inmediato se arreglo un poco la tunica y salio de la habitacion siendo guiado por el fantasmita. El lord abrio la puerta y pudo ver que Alex estaba aun en la cama pero con la vista en el enorme ventanal que habia en la habitacion estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado a su habitacion.

-Alex?-dijo el lord y Alex se sobresalto mirando al lord fijamente.

-Pa...Voldemort...-dijo Alex apenas viendo como el lord cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama en el centro de la habitaccion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jijiji lo deje en suspenso perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero me pasaron una series de cosas como falta de inspiración, problemas amorosos, pruebas, trabajos y un accidente que me dejo en cama durante 3 dias jijiji necesito ayuda! como reacionara alex?...lo dejo a juicio de ustedes ya que ami se me cocinaron las neuronas!

REALMENTE LO SIENTO! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO LO PROMETO


	10. 9: El Perdon

Hola! Gracias por los reviews...

La cosa de las presentaciones de los nuevos merodeadores fue patética! Lo se pero era lo unico que salio lo escribi justo cuando el chico que me gusta me rechazo y eso fue lo unico que salio ese dia Pero ya lo he superado y ahora me dedicare mas tiempo a ustedes mis amados lectores!

XXXXX

Capitulo 9

El Perdon

El lord se acerco a la cama donde estaba alex sin dejar de mirarlo. El pequeño bajo la mirada sin encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con el. El lord habia sido el causante de que toda su vida fuera un infierno pero no lo culpaba. Sabia perfectamente que la magia oscura lo estaba dominando y quizas no queria hacer lo que hizo hace 15 años. Estaba confundido.

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para iniciar una conversación . alex estaba jugando sin darse cuenta cone l medallón de slytherin que llevaba puesto.el lord sonrio ante esta actitud del chico.ya que lo mismo hacia luna cuando estaba nerviosa.

-tranquilo...no te hare nada-dijo el lord sentándose en la cama lentamente como señal de uqe no pensaba hacerle daño. Sus ojos carmesí habian vuelto a su color original. Verde esmeralda.

-...-alex seguia mirando el piso. Sin saber que hacer. miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente.el porque se habia dejado engañar por esa profecía? Por que no se dio cuenta de que su madre. Luna estaba embarazada?...por que dejo que su vida fuera ese infierno?...preguntas que solo podrían ser respondidas por una persona...y esa persona estaba frente suyo. Alex recordo el medallón que tenia puesto...su padre se lo habia dado para protegerlo del viejo...entonces...su padre...se preocupaba por el?...eso era imposible...o no?

El silencio duro otro par de minutos hasta que...

-¿dime te encuentras bien?...-pregunto el lord al chico y este lo miro por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista claramente nervioso

-s...si...no...te preocupes no fue nada-dijo alex apenas el lord sonrio. El sabia que tomaria mucho tiempo que alex lo aceptara como su padre por eso tenia que hacer las cosas con calma.

-Me alegro...-dijo el lord otros incomodos minutos de silencio pasaron

-Gggra...gracias...por salvarme del viejo-dijo alex levantando un poco la vista mirando al lord.

-No fue nada...es lo minimo que haria por tu seguridad alex-dijo el lord sonriéndole calidamente al menor.

Esta respuesta sorprendio mucho a alex...su padre...aunque el destino y el viejo hayan jugado con ellos. su padre estaba decidido a recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido. Los ojos verde esmeraldas de alex cambiaron a un verde azulado el cual brillaba por las lagrimas que querian derramar .durante 15 años no tuvo realmente alguien que se preocupara por el excepto sus amigos pero...ahora...tenia a alguien a quien le preocupaba y lo queria...ademas de que queria recuperar el tiempo que ambos habian perdido por causa de dumbledore.

-Alex...yo...queria disculparme...por mi culpa tuviste una vida muy difícil,yo tengo toda la culpa de ello hijo...deje que tu madre se alejara de mi al igual que tu, deje que dumbledore manipulara tu vida a su antojo y yo sin hacer nada al respecto ...alex...por favor te pido que me perdones. Si no quieres estar aquí lo entendere...

-...- alex permanecio callado unos segundos asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Su padre se estaba disculpando con el ...penso un buen rato. para despues levantar el rostro y mirar a su padre a los ojos con expresión seria-n...no...

Tom palidecio ante esta respuesta el lord se levanto de la cama sin darse cuenta de que en los ojos de alex aparecio una mirada tierna y llena de agradecimiento...el lord estaba a punto de retirarse cuando...

- n...no hay nada que perdonar...papá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco,Ginny,Ron y Hermione corrian tan rapido como se les hacia posible al lugar que estaba desprotegido por los hechizos de dumbledore. Hasta que a lo lejso vieron como alguien de cabellos color miel zamarreaba preocupado algo en el piso. Los chicos se acercaron dándose cuenta de que era remus. Quien zamarreaba a sirius quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-padffot...paddy despierta-dijo remus mientras lo movia. Su tunica estaba algo rasgada y sucia pero eso era lo que menos importaba lo importante era ayudar a sirius y descubrir donde estaba alex. el pelinegro por fin mostro señales de despertar y las personas presentes suspiraron aliviados

-remus ¿como llegaste aquí?-pregunto Ginny al rubio y le sonrio

-dumbledore me aturdio cuando estabamos en su despacho pero el hechizo solo me durmió por un par de minutos ya que mi lobo interior estaba algo molesto y eso hizo que el hechizo revotara...cuando desperte vine aquí para aparecerme en mi cas apero me encontre con sirius en este estado-dijo remus

-ya veo-dijo draco

-oigan ¿y alex?-pregunto hermione claramente preocupada. Sirius desperto por completo y dijo algo que preocupo a todos

-maldito viejo! Se llevo a alex...debemos ...rescatarlo

-pero ¿que cosas dices padffot?-dijo remus

-ese viejo nos ataco encerro a alex en una esfera y se lo llevo- el licantropo solo lo miro desconcertado

-Sirius...dumbledore llego al castillo con las manos vacias yo mismo lo vi-dijo remus y draco quien habia estado espiando la salida y entrada al bosque asintio con la cabeza

-entonces don...?...DEMONIOS-dijo sirius levantándose de golpe pero cayendo al suelo casi de inmediato. Miro preocupado a todos los presentes y dijo en voz baja peor claramente exaltada y preocuapda- no puede ser...el...se lo llevo...el ...lord se llevo a alex

-¿QUE?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El lord se detuvo impresionado por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.solo atino a voltearse haciendo que sus ojos enfrentaran a los de su hijo quien lo miraba con ternura y agradecimiento como tambien con un gran nerviosismo.

-en realidad... tu no tienes la culpa... de lo que paso...si no fuera por que la oscuridad domino tu corazon en ese tiempo y la falsa profecía de dumbledore todo esto no hubiera pasado. Y quizas tu y yo... hubiermos vivido felices con mamá pero ya ves como es el destino-dijo alex sonriéndole al lord. Los ojos del lord amenazaban con derramar lagrimas al ver a su hijo sonriéndole sin miedo.

El lord se volvio a sentar en la cama pero mas cerca de alex. Quien al ver al cercanía tímidamente comenzo a estirar sus brazos hacia su padre. Quien comprendio el mensaje de inmediato. Y sin que el menor reaccionara lo abrazo.

-no sabes lo...feliz que me hace el escuchar tu perdon alex-dijo tom. Una lagrima salio de sus esmeraldas sin que el menor se diera cuenta. El menor respondio el abrazo

-y tu no sabes lo feliz que me siento...por que tu me hayas encontrado...-dijo alex abrazando a su padre ambos intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se quedaron mucho tiempo asi...abrazados ... hasta que el lord se dio cuenta de que alex habia caido dormido sobre su pecho. Lentamente lo recosto en la cama cambiándole , lo arropo entre las mantas y sabanas antes de salir de la habitacion con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-DEMONIOS!-dijo dumbledore rompiendo todo lo que tenia en su oficina...mientras un sorprendido ministro de magia le miraba

-Que haremos albus?...si ese mocoso descubre quien realmente es no podremos eliminar al lord-dijo fugde

-ESO YA LO SE...pero ese niño...si solo los malditos dursley hubieran domado al chico quizas esto no hubiera pasado..el me seria completamente fiel como todos esos tontos de la orden...ademas el chico riddle no es unico que se ha marchado sino que tambien los dos jóvenes weasley, granger y malfoy. Y por si fuera poco hemos perdido al mejor auror de la orden y a un licantropo...UN LICANTROPO. ¿SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES CONSEGUIR LA LEALTAD DE ESAS BESTIAS?...( sorry para los fan de remus yo tambien lo adoro pero es necesario tratarlo mal) QUIZAS TENGAN LA APARIENCIA DE CHICOS DEBILES PERO VIERAS LOS ASTUTOS E AGILES QUE SON...SON UNA GRAN ARMA.

-Eso lo se perfectamente albus...-dijo el ministro seriamente- hemos perdido a nuestra mejor arma pero no hemos perdido nuestra inteligencia...quizas por eso dicen el que rie ultimo rie mejor

-Acaso tienes un plan fugde?

-Si...y podriamos decir que estoy 100 seguro que el crio del lord va a caer en ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex empezó a despertar al sentir una pequeña cosquilla en su mejilla...lentamente abrio los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos que lo miraban entre sorprendidos, cariñosos y con una leve amenaza en ellos ...eran los ojos de nagini

-KYAAAAAAA! XD -dijo alex reicorporandose de golpe sobre la cama y mirando a quien lo habia despertado. Suspiro un poco aliviado mientras calmaba su respiración- /nagini...nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.../-dijo alex en parsel. La serpiente rio a carcajada limpia.

-/en serio te pareces mucho a tom...el hacia lo mismo cuando joven/ – dijo la serpiente a lo cual el pequeño se sonrojo...nunca lo habian comparado con su padre. Una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro

-/y con razon...¿acaso te gustaria despertar con una serpiente extremadamente peligrosa encima de ti/

-/Ehhhh/- la serpiente penso su respuesta-si...

-¿Que/- alex sintio como la sangre le volvia a subir al rostro.- /pero en que piensas!.../-dijo el menor ruborizado no habia explicado bien la pregunta. La serpiente estaba revolcándose de la risa

-/Debiste haber visto tu cara/-decia mientras se movia de un lado a otro claramente divertida

-/Aja...oye ...nagini...¿por que estas aquí/

/Eh...es cierto se me habia olvidado. Tom me ordeno que te cuidara mientras el atendia una junta de mortifagos...tambien tom dijo que todo lo que hay en esta habitacion es tuyo. Incluso la ropa...asi que no te de pena tomar lo que sea de esta habitacion /

-/Eh...gracias yo.../-el pequeño oculto su mirada.

-/Que sucede? No te gusta la habitacion/

-/Eh..no no es la habitacion...en realidad el cuarto es muy hermoso pero.../- alex se quedo callado...no sabia si podia contar lo que sentia...en especial a nagini

-/Habla chico...siempre es bueno hablar con alguien/-dijo nagini mientras se enroscaba suavemente en el cuerpo de alex

-/Es que...yo.../

-/Tranquilo pequeña serpiente.../-dijo nagini mientras frotaba su rostro enla mejilla de alex.-/ yo soy de confianza te aseguro que lo que hables conmigo no lo sabra nadie...ni siquiera tom/-dijo decidida la serpiente. Alex asintio

-/Es que...no estoy...acostumbrado...a sentir tal preocupación de...mi...padre...todo esto es muy rapido para mi...hace 15 años no habia recibido ninguna muestra de afecto y ahora...he recibido en una noche toda la calidez, el cariño...y la protección que se siente al tener un padre...pero...no se ...como actuar frente a el...no se como dirigirme a el no se nada de su vida...no se nada sobre mis padres...como se conocieron?...si fue amor a primera vista? Nada...pero.../

-/No te atreves a decirle eso a tom verdad/

-/...si.../

-/tranquilo pequeño...se muy bien como te trataban esos muggles desgraciados pero...no creo que tom te haga esperar tanto para darte una respuesta a todas tus dudas que tengas respecto a la vida con tu madre...y tambien te pido un poco de paciencia para tom...ya que desde que tu madre, luna, entro en su vida siempre ha querido formar una familia incluso dias antes de que la magia oscura lo dominara el le habia pedido matrimonio a tu madre... y planeaban vivir juntos y felices ocmo una pareja pero al ver que el viejo tenia prácticamente a el mundo mágico comiendo de su mano la oscuridad lo domino...dejando su mas preciado deseo vulnerable en manos de dumbledore/-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a alex...quien tenia la vista baja

-/gracias nagini en realidad me hizo muy bien hablar contigo...comprendo lo nervios que debe estar mi padre sintiendo en estos momentos...el que haya desconocido mi existencia durante 15 años y de repente descubrir que su peor "enemigo" es su propio hijo debe ser...fuerte...en realidad admiro el valor con el que mi padre se disculpo conmigo...y tuvo la paciencia de hablarme lentamente para que no me asustara y que no llegara a pensar que sus palabras eran una amenaza o algo por el estilo.../-nagini sonrio ante la respuesta del joven y le hizo cosquillas con su lengua al chico haciendo que este sonriera

-/me alegra escuchar eso mi joven cria/-dijo nagini feliz. Alex se sorprendio

-/cria?.../

-/jijijiiiii eres un menor de edad,un chico inocente,tierno y con un valor y astucia impresionantes..y yo como la unica mujer del castillo mi deber es cuidarte como una madre...mi ama luna me lo ordeno antes de escapar de aquí...dijo que si llegase a pasar algo que acepatara a su hijo como mi cria y que lo cuidara como tal...y tu eres ese muchacho/

-/eh...ya veo.../

-/ahora chico a levantarte que llegas tarde al desayuno/-(caida estilo anime por parte de alex XD)

-/pero.../ "creo que se tomo muy enserio el papel de madre"

-/rapido/-dijo nagini y alex obedecio llendo al armario buscando algo que ponerse para despues ir al cuarto de baño.

XXXXXXXXX

Los nuevos merodeadores se dejaron caer agotados al amplio sofa de color verde oscuro mientras remus iba por algo que darle a los chicos mientras sirius se quedaba pensativo en un sillon aparte. Hace unos 10 minutos que habian llegado a la casa de remus y ninguno de ellos decia nada...todos estaban preocupados por el hecho de que el lord se haya llevado a alex... los chicos aun ignoraban que el lord era el padre de alex mas remus y sirius ya lo sabian...y eso era lo que mas les preocupaba...que haria voldemort con su heredero?...lo obligaria a hacer un mortifago?...o acaso...el lord tambien ignoraba que harry potter era su hijo alex?...eso si seria peligroso

-¿que vamos a hacer?- dijo draco rompiendo el silencio. Ginny se cubrio el rostro con sus manos

-no lo se ¡pero si harry esta con el lord nada bueno saldra de esto!-dijo ginny pronta a caer en panico

-tranquilos chicos-dijo remus dispuesto a decirle alos nuevos merodeadores la verdad- en realidad creo que alex estara seguro con el lord

-¿por que lo dicen?...es quien-tu-sabes-esclamo ron- quizas lo esta torturando y nosotros aquí!

-No creo que sea capaz de torturarlo ron-dijo sirius

-¿El es su padre no es verdad?-dijo hermione quien ya habia resuelto este confuso rompecabezas

-¿Como...?

-Es obvio...el collar que tiene alex es el collar de la disnastia slytherin,ademas de su parecido con el lord, los extraños momentos en que recuerda su pasado y el fantasmita de harry diciéndole que el tiene que confiar en un señor de cabello negro y ojos verdes...que yo sepa el lord tiene los ojos verdes-dijo hermione...todos se quedaron sorprendidos por tal deducción.

-¿Es cierto eso? –pregunto ron a remus y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Si asi es ron...voldemort es el padre de alex...el problema es que no sabemos si el lord lo sabe...-dijo sirius

-Que sucederia si el lord no supiese la verdad?-pregunto ginny. Todos guardaron silencio. ya que las torturas de las que seria victima alex no podrían ser dichas tan fácilmente( exagerados XD). Solo les quedaba esperar y rogar de que el lord si supiese la verdad acerca de alex.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex bajo las escaleras de mármol con nagini. Para que despues la serpiente le guiara al comedor en donde un elfo domestico aparecio con el desayuno el cual era mucho para el pobre estomago de alex. Nagini se dio cuenta de la reaccion de alex y se enrollo por su cintura hasta que su cabeza froto la mejilla de alex.

-no te levantaras d ela mesa hasta que te comas todo eso-dijo la serpiente. Y alex la miro incrédulo.

-¿Que? Es mucho...no estoy acostumbrado a comer tanto

-Pues comeras si es que no quieres verme enfadada...mirate estas en los huesos!...te comeras toda esa comida si es que no quieres que te muerda...-dijo amenazante la serpiente . alex le sonrio.

-¿Morderme¿Morderias a tu cria?-pregunto alex y la serpiente asintió con al cabeza para sorpresa de alex

-Soy capaz de eso y de mucho mas jovencito ahora come!

-XD

XXXXXXX

El lord dio por terminado la junta y se hundio entre sus pensamientos. Los mortifagos estaban radiantes ya que el lord según ellos estaba de mejor humor . no habia torturado ni matado a ningun mortifago ademas de que pareciera que su mente estaba en otra parte. Lucius era el unico que sabia la razon de su tan buen humor...el perdon de alex.

El lord estaba sentado en su despacho junto a lucius...el rubio aconsejaba al lord de cómo debia hablar con alex y de que ya que el lord nunca habia tenido estas clases de conversaciones de padre e hijo.

-tienes que hablarle de lo que viviste con luna, de tus planes anteriores a que la magia te dominara y obviamente romper los hechizos de apariencia que tiene en su cuerpo...pero ademas debes responder todas sus dudas...ambos ya han dado el primer paso. El perdon... ahora vendra lo mas difícil para ti tom-dijo el rubio y el lord lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡el rubio oxigenado tiene razon tio!-dijo harry deambulando por el despacho

-¿rubio oxigenado?-pregunto el lord al aire. Lucius tosio algo incomodo

-asi le dice papá...y creo que le queda bien ...ademas ¿has visto a alguien con el cabello asi?-pregunto el fantasmita. El lord rio a carcajada limpia por el comentario.

-En el mundo de los magos todo el posible, harry –dijo lucius

-Osea ¿reconoces que es oxigenado?-dijo el fantasma haciendo que a lucius le saliera una venita en la frente.

-Es natural-dijo lucius un poco molesto

-Claro y mi madre ocupa lentes de contacto..-dijo el fantasmita claramente divertido por la situación. Malfoy se levanto de su asiento haciendo una leve inclinación

-Me retiro mi lord-dijo el rubio-recuerde lo que le he dicho -y se fue del despacho.

-Ahora debes seguir el con los consejos del rubio oxigenado tio-dijo harry traspasando la puerta. para despues atravesarla nuevamente- alex esta en el jardín con nagini-anuncio y el lord se dirigio para alla.

XXXXXXXXX

Espero que les guste los capitulos mas emocionantes se acercan...¿ que plan tendra el ministro?...¿alex caera en ella?lo veran en los próximos capítulos...


	11. 10: La Trampa de Dumbledore

Perdonen la tardanza pero volvi...

Capitulo 10

La Trampa de Dumbledore

Hermione entro en su habitacion, hace unos dias atras remus,sirius y los nuevos merodeadores tuvieron que huir de la casa

del lupino ya que dumbledore se habia dado cuenta de su presencia en esos lugares y tuvieron que esconderse en una villa muggle

- alex- dijo hermione rescostandose en la cama, la imagen de alex no salia de su mente, estaba preocupada aun sabiendo que alex estaba con su padre mas no podia quitarse esa sensacion de angustia,

dumbledore planeaba algo y alex era el objetivo principal

- alex...ten cuidado.

XXXXXX

Alex estaba en el jardin viendo el hermoso lago que se extendia en las tierras de su padre ,nagini habia desaparecido hace algunos minutos y no sabia donde estaba pero lo que mas le interesaba ahora era el bienestar de sus amigos...de hermione

- hermione espero que te encuentres bien...- dijo alex suspirando

- lo sabia , lo sabia la castaña te tiene loco- cantaba harry dando vueltas alrededor de alex

- harry!...eso es asunto mio-dijo alex sonrojado

- cuando es la boda? prometo escaparme para verte..puedo ser tu padrino?

- no se necesita estar vivo para eso?- pregunto alex al fantasmita

- detalles! sere tu padrino espiritual

- XD no creo que exista eso- dijo alex...unos pasos atras suyo lo sobresaltaron- papá...

el lord miro a su hijo con ternura...tenia tantas cosas que hablar con el, sobre su vida y la vida de su madre...el fantasmita comenzo a dar vueltas alrededor del lord

- tio!! me voy a fastidiar al rubio oxigenado un rato...- dijo harry quien desaparecio...alex rio suavemente

- nunca se me ocurrio ese sobrenombre para malfoy...- susurro...el lord sonrio y se sento al lado de su hijo.

- te confesare que me dio mucha gracia cuando harry lo nombro asi por primera vez...lucius estaba furioso.

- jajajajaja- rio Alex...el lord solo lo miraba con ternura...tom subio su mirada al cielo y alex lo imito.

- alex creo que es momento de resolver todas tus dudas...al respecto de la vida de tu madre y mia

- te escucho- dijo alex

- todo paso hace mucho tiempo.- dijo el lord recordando...- cuando tu madre y yo nos encontramos por primera vez

Flash back

una chica rubia de ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente por las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de astronomia. cargaba sus libros y pergaminos pero luna se detuvo abruptamente

- olvide la tintaXD...que distraida estoy- dijo la rubia bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras tropezandose. la chcia solto lo que tenia en las manos y penso que iba a caer mas eso no fue asi. sintio como dos fuertes brazos la sujetaban y la abrazaban para evitar que cayera de las escaleras...

- te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz grave y elegante

- si perdona no me fije donde corria...- ambas miradas se encontraron...verde esmeralda contra azul cielo...luna avergonzada y sonrojada se separo un poco del hombre. quien con un movimiento de su varita los libros y los pergaminos que habian caido al suelo se ordenaron en sus manos.

- ten- dijo ofreciendole a la chica sus cosas ...ella mas que sonrojada las tomo dandole las gracias...- ya debio haber comenzado la clase.- dijo tom sin preocuparse pero luna hizo lo contrairo

- que?...demonios y no tengo tinta!...ire a buscarla - dijo la chica pero al dar un paso volvio a tropezarse y tom la sujeto antes de que cayera

- si quieres te puedo prestar mi tinta- dijo tom galantemente...la chica sonrio

- seria genial gracias...ehh

- tom marvolo riddle...

- Luna Anne Therhim un placer conocerte- dijo la chica...tom tomo su mano y la beso haciendo que luna se sonrojara

- el placer es mio

Fin Flash back.

- desde ese momento ella y yo nos volvimos inseparables aunque como eramos de casas distintas nuestros conocidos intentaban alejarnos pero...nosotros no les prestabamos atencion- dijo tom viendo a alex.- tu madre era la persona mas gentil y hermosa que habia conocido. mas tenia su pequeño defecto...

- y cual era?- dijo alex interesado

- era un tanto torpe...siempre se caia en cualquier parte. mas siempre sonreia...

Flash back

tom y luna estaban dando un paseo cerca del lago, viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras el bosque prohibido...

- tom acerquemonos mas para ver mejor- suguirio luna tom asintio y ambos llegaron al borde del lago...-que hermoso..- dijo luna inclinandose un poco para ver mejor sin ver que su pie pisaba su tunica.

- no tanto como t...luna!- dijo tom al ver a su amada en el lago toda empapada...tom sudo gotita

- ups- dijo luna mirando su ropa...- bueno fue refrescanteXD- dijo luna haciendo reir a tom quien la ayudo a salir del agua...

- si sigues asi terminaras lastimandote- dijo tom abrazando a luna quien lo miro tiernamente

- no lo hare..ya que se que tu estaras ahi para atraparme.- dijo luna besando a tom de impreviso...la tunica del lord se enredo tambien y ambos cayeron al lago.

- te amo luna- susurro tom besando los humedos cabellos de su novia

- y yo a ti tom

Fin del flash back

- mas no todo era felicidad...los hombres y mujeres celosos de nuestro sincero amor le fueron con el cuento a dumbledore quien en ese instante no era director de hogwarts. el intento convencerme de que me uniera a el en su lucha por un mundo mejor...que me daria una mejor vida con luna mas yo no soporto que me den ordenes - dijo tom -y lo unico que queria era salir de hogwarts para convertirme en un mago independiente...mas ese viejo nos seguia a cada lado a luna y a mi...cuando sali de hogwarts luna aun seguia estudiando...yo le enviaba cartas y lechuzas, regalos y cada detalle para que no me olvidara ...mas ella me contaba que los acosos por dumbledore eran cada vez peores. y yo harto de eso decidi enfrentarme a el...uni a un grupo de magos entre las familias de sangre pura y todo comenzo como un plan para descubrir a dubledore y sus verdaderas intenciones mas termino siendo la obsecion que me llevo a perderlos.

alex escuchaba atento las palabras de su padre...mientras su odio a dubledore seguia creciendo...ese viejo acosaba a sus padres para que se unieran a el...era un maldito.

Flash back.

era navidad y luna habia salido de hogwarts para estar con su amado esos dias mas al llegar a la casa la vio desolada y sin animo navideño

- tom?..tom donde estas?..- dijo luna quien con sus ojos buscaba a su amado mas este no llego sino despues...cubierto de sangre, con su varita en mano. vestido de negro y con una macabra sonrisa

- luna...

- tom pero que te paso?.- dijo luna abrazando a tom...- dios no me digas que lord voldemort te ataco...- dijo la rubia angustiada..hace poco habia aparecido un mago muy oscuro y poderoso que queria gobernar el mundo magico.

- no te preocupes. no ha sido el...

- entonces quien...tom ven te curare tus heridas y te preparare una sopa muy nutritiva- dijo luna saliendo de ahi en busca de sus pociones sin notar el color rojo de los ojos de su amado.

XXXXXX

los ataques de lord voldemort se volvieron mas sangrientos y dumbledore se convirtio en director de hogwarts. el y el lord tuvieron muchas batallas...

y por ello dumbledore fue el primer mago a quien voldemort temio...

ya que luna aun seguia estudiando.

temia por ella.

XXXXXX

luna miraba nerviosa el horizonte mientras dumbledore estaba tras ella

- usted que hace aqui...- dijo luna con una mirada fria.- mañana saldre de este colegio...y usted no podra seguir pidiendonos nada a mi o a tom- dijo luna enojada.

- lo se...mas estaras tranquila si el lord quiere matarte.

- el no ha hecho nada en mi contra- dijo luna algo asustada.

- tu y tom son mestizos a la sangre y el ha matado a muchos...de seguro seran sus proximas victimas.

- de eso nada deja de estar metiendote en nuestros asuntos viejo!- dijo luna sacando su varita...mas un pequeño mareo se lo impido...la chica cayo al piso arrodillada intentando evitar que su estomago devolviera lo que habia comido ese dia.

- vaya vaya...acaso no te sientes bien...?- dijo dumbledore sonriendo macabramente...hace tiempo sospechaba algo en luna pero nunca espero confirmarlo...pero la magia que tenia en su vientre era otra...

- eso no te importa - dijo luna levantandose y saliendo corriendo de ahi...luna corrio hasta que se encontro con una chica pelirroja.- lily!- dijo luna angustiada.

- luna? que sucede?.

- no me siento bien...podrias acompañarme a la enfermeria?...- dijo luna preocupada. lily asintio. y con mucho cuidado la llevo a la enfermeria.

la sra pomfley la puso en una cama y le hizo un par de hechizos...los cuales uno de ellos hizo qu esu vientre brillara de un color azul intenso

- felicidades luna estas embarazada.- dijo pomfley sonriendo...la chica tambien sonrio. lily estaba afuera sin enterarse de la noticia

- tendre un hijo..un hijo de mi amor...- dijo luna feliz...mañana a primera hora le diria a su amor que estaba esperando a su primogenito...

mas las cosas no salieron como ella queria...

despues de la graduacion luna fue al callejon diagon a comprar ropa de bebe..tenia pensado darle un regalo a tom y que este se sorprendiera al ver qu era una camisita o unos zapatitos de bebe...luna sonrio ante el hecho...viendo el paquete que tenia en sus manos ya que quizas este bebe les ayudaria en su relacion..ya que tom habia estado extraño ultimamente y habian tenido varias discusiones.

- cuando tom sepa se pondra muy feliz- dijo luna ilusionada mas el panico se apodero del callejon...eran ..- mortifagos- dijo luna asustada sacando su varita para asi proteger la vida que tenia en su interior

varios mortifagos aparecieron y empezaron a causar estragos...luna habia dejaod inconsientes dos mortifagos cuando vio a...

- tom?.- dijo luna mirandolo realmente asustada...tom sin mirarla levanto la varita y la marca tenebrosa aparecio encima de el.

- eso es para que dumbledore aprenda que con lord voldemort no se juega- dijo tom...mas luna que estaba frente a el lo escucho todo.

el paquete que tenia en brazos cayo al suelo.

- " no puedo creerlo...no puede ser..."- pensaba luna quien miraba a voldemort asustada y destrozada...- " tom es...tom es..."

los recuerdos de su ultima discusion llegaron a su confusa mente

- no eres el mismo!- grito luna recibiendo como respuesta las fuertes manos de su prometido en sus hombros..sujetandola fuertemente

- soy el mismo de antes- dijo tom viendo a luna con odio...sus ojos se volvieron rojos

- eres...eres un mounstro!...me asustas...ya no eres quien yo creia...- dijo luna en un susurro.-" mas no puedo dejar de amarte"

luna no lo soporto mas y corrio...corrio lejos de ahi, lejos de el...lejos de aquel hombre que le habia prometido ser felices y que ahora mataba a miles de magos y muggles por motivos que ella no entendia.

- "despidete de tu padre alex...por que nunca mas lo veras"- penso luna antes de partir a un pueblo muggle lejos de ahi.

Fin del Flash back

- despues de esa batalla nunca mas la volvi a ver.. dumbledore dejo correr el rumor de la profecia y cai en su trampa...pero...ahora todo esta bien...la verdad ya fue descubierta y tu y yo nos reencontramos...

- si- dijo alex abrazandose a su padre.- gracias por contarme la historia...y por responder mis dudas...

- de nada hijo.- dijo tom revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo

- padre prometeme que nunca mas te dejaras llevar por aquella magia...- voldemort vio los ojos sinceros de su hijo...tan parecidos a los de su amada...tom suspiro

- lo prometo hijo

XXXXXXX

remus veia a los chicos como se daban vueltas preocupados por el bienestar de alex...

- sirius...crees que alex estara bien?- dijo remus algo preocupado.

- si el es un chico fuerte...igual que su padrino..- remus sudo gotita

- tan egocentrico como siempre- dijo remus...- espero que dumbledore no haga una locura...que puede hacer que pierda todo.- dijo remus pensativo...sirius vio a su amigo desconcertado

ya que...

que podria perder el mago que lo tenia todo?

XXXXXXX

Alex estaba junto a harry...en la habitacion del primero riendo a carcajada limpia de las historias de harry

- hubieras visto la cara del rubio oxigenado cuando le tire esa tintura al cabello- dijo harry riendo- mi padre siempre dijo...el rosado es su color. jajajaja

- jajajaja...- alex miro el techo de su habitacion...- me pregunto que estara haciendo hermione y los demas en este momento...

- de seguro estaran preguntandose lo mismo - dijo harry...alex suspiro ...

- es lo mas seguro...- dijo alex...- como me gustaria traerlos aqui...ya que asi estaran fuera de peligro

- los mortifagos ya estan en su busqueda...debes tener fe- dijo harry...- tu novia es astuta ella sabra defenderse

- O//O ella no es mi novia...es..mi amiga...

- si claro y yo no estoy muerto- dijo harry dando vueltas...en eso un esfera de color rojo aparecio frente a alex

- que es eso?- dijo alex acercandose a la esfera...en ella aparecio hermione...pero...estaba encerrada en una esfera...la cual se llenaba poco a poco de agua

_alexander thomas riddle...hijo de voldemort...tienes 3 horas para venir a hogwarts antes de que la esfera en donde se encuentra tu amiguita se llene completamente de agua..._

- esa voz es de...- dijo harry viendo la esfera...-dumbledore

- Alex! no vengas es una trampa!- decia hermione a travez de la esfera...

- hermione!...hermione!...

_solo 3 horas..._

la esfera desaparecio...y harry lanzo uno de sus almohadones al vacio

- maldicion..el viejo tiene a hermione...- dijo alex realmente preocupado

- yo que tu no me fiaria de ese viejo- dijo harry...pero alex no le hizo caso...tomo su varita y la capa de invisibilidad. la cual habia traido uno de los espias que estan en howgarts

- ire a rescatar a hermione- dijo alex decidido

-no puedes salir del castillo alex!- dijo harry dando vueltas alrededor de alex mas este lo empujo con una mano

- no molestes...- dijo alex...- la vida de hermione esat en peligro...y ella me importa mas que mi propia vida...- dijo alex saltando por la ventana

- ALEX!.

- accio saeta de fuego- dijo alex y la saeta se puso debajo de el y se perdio de vista entre las tinieblas...

- dios esto es malo...debo avisarle al tio voldy!- dijo harry desapareciendo de ahi.

XXXXXXXX

hermione estaba dentro de un pertubador sueño...estaba ella en un oscuro lugar...donde no habia nada...

- en donde estoy?- pregunto hermione asustada... pronto la imagen de alex aparecio frente a ella...pero su rostro era diferente...sus ojos eran rojos y estaban sin vida...-alex...

pronto varias imagenes llegaron a su mente...la muerte del lord , de los weasley...de remus, de sirius...por manos de...alex...

- NO...ALEX NO LO HAGAS...

_no quieres que esto suceda verdad?..._

se escucho una dulce voz decir eso...hermione asintio

_tu eres la unica que puede evitarlo...despierta..._

que despierte...?

_si...alex esta a punto de caer ..._

_en una trampa sin retorno..._

la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo aparecio al lado de hermione...abrazandola...sus cabellos ondeaban al viento al igual que los de hermione...dulces lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a la castaña

_por favor...salva a mi hijo._

XXXXXX

dejen reviews por favor y perdonden la tardanza tengo sobrinito se llama bastian y me tienen de niñera


End file.
